Chiisai
by Himkyu
Summary: Ketika Taeyong, si omega penghibur yang tubuhnya dibeli Jaehyun... seorang anak kecil? Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak ingusan membeli tubuhnya kalau tidak untuk 'disentuh? Taeyong tidak pernah tahu ada lingkaran setan yang menantinya dari si mungil Jaehyun.../Jaehyun x Taeyong NCT/ Jaeyong / Omegaverse / R / DLDR :D
1. Prolog

Alpha, Omega, dan Beta.

3 strata paling kental yang sudah lama mengidap di antara manusia yang hidup di abad ini. Ketiganya sudah saling bergantung , dalam mencari jati diri, dalam mempertahankan hidup, dalam berbaur dengan kehidupan masyarakat, dan dalam mencari arti 'cinta'. Bukan lagi dipakai hanya sebagai pembeda dalam alur peranakan.

Para Alpha, dielukan sebagai pemegang strata paling atas. Segi sosial paling diagungkan dan dipergunakan. Kemampuan mereka cepat, tangkas, memukau. Mereka sulit ditemukan kekurangan.

Jika pun ada, biarkan saja. Jika mereka tahu apa kelemahan mereka, tidak butuh waktu lama mereka untuk memperbaikinya. Karena nama baik 'Alpha' adalah sebongkah emas yang berharga. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan diri untuk dicela dan direndahkan oleh strata manapun, kecuali sesama aliran. Bahkan tidak bisa dijamin sesama Alpha ingin saling menjatuhkan.

Beta, strata penengah, dan dianggap biasa. Tidak bisa lemah, tidak juga menjadi terkuat. Tidak bisa melampaui Alpha, tidak bisa jatuh serendah Omega. Mereka punya kodrat untuk selalu berada di antara. Bahkan mereka tidak bisa merasakan efek apapun yang dialami oleh 2 mahluk pencela dan yang dicela. Mereka tidak bisa heat, mereka tidak bisa _marking_ , mereka tidak akan menemukan _fated_.

Omega, strata paling sulit untuk sejajar dengan Alpha. Tidak mustahil, tapi sangat langka. Omega lebih banyak bersembunyi, melindungi diri dari kebuasan hidup yang memasung mereka dari kebebasan. Mereka hidup lebih pantas bersama sesamanya, tidak bisa keluar berleha seenaknya saja, bahkan sekedar pergi ke pasar untuk beli bumbu. Mereka repot main hitung-hitungan dengan kalender _Heat_. Mereka kerepotan bongkar pasang kerah di leher. Mereka sulit dapat pekerjaan.

Maka ada dua lelaki yang dipertemukan dalam 3 elemen yang unik ini. Yang menekan mereka dalam sebuah problem yang rumit. Bukan hanya mereka dibedakan sekedar lelaki dan perempuan.

##

 **Jaehyun(Alpha) x Taeyong(Omega)**

 **Yakuza x Prostitute!AU**

 **WARNING INSIDE! BxB! 19++! AGE GAP(not pedo)! JAPANESE X KOREA CULTURE!**

 **Yang tidak suka, tolong jangan dibaca lebih jauh :(**

 **This is my 2nd OMEGAVERSE Project :D**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chīsai**

 **Genre :**

Romance, crime, omegaverse

 **Author :**

Himkyu

 **Cast :**

Jung Jaehyun (Jung Yoon Oh) x Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta (just his name)

-NCT-

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

mix- _culture_ (korea x japan), _age-gap_!, _several_ ooc, _harsh word_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Shinjuku, December 10th**

Jalanan telah bersih dari dedaunan gugur. Matahari sudah malu-malu menampakkan diri, lebih memilih untuk tertidur berselimut langit malam. Suhu mulai turun hingga menyentuh minus. Butiran-butiran lembut berwarna putih memang belum menyapa, tapi terpaan anginnya suka ingin dikutuk.

Yoon Oh tak menyukai sensasi malam-malam di musim dingin. Tak juga ia menyukai nuansa natal yang sudah dipersiapkan dari jauh hari. Banyak lampu warna warni di setiap sudut kota, biasa juga disematkan rentetan perhiasan lucu-lucu memuakkan.

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua seperti kulit ubi yang masak, tingginya mencapai hampir 180an, senyumnya tak suka dituai. Ia lebih suka melusuhkan ekspresi, biar tidak dibaca apa yang ia senangi, dan apa yang ia hindari. Dengan dua tangan bersedekap , juga telapak disembunyikan di bawah ketiak. Ia berlagak seperti orang putus asa, yang sedang mencari sebuah tempat hangat.

Sayangnya, bukan itu maksudnya.

Lagaknya yang sudah terpaut lelah juga lapar itu, hanyalah sebuah reaksi bagaimana dirinya telah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam sendirian di hari terkutuk (hari kerja) untuk bisa sampai di daerah terlarang.

Ia coba reka ulang dalam ingatannya, bagaimana ia bisa sampai kemari dengan ekspresi tidak sedap dipandang.

Ia ingat bahwa jam 4 sore tadi, waktu bermalasnya diusik dengan sebuah telepon masuk. Melupakan penantian hari kosong yang diharapkannya, ia mendapat sebuah kiriman tugas tak terduga dari 'atasannya'.

Jika saja pada kontak pesan tidak ia tulis **Yama-** _ **Oyabun***_ **,** ia sudah pasti akan mengabaikan. Namun, dengan bayaran sebuah potongan kepala miliknya.

Sebuah daerah gemerlap yang memunculkan diri hanya pada waktu malam. Yang disesakkan wisatawan, lokal maupun luar. Keramaian semakin terasa jika semakin masuk ke distrik pusatnya, adalah lokasi yang ditujukan.

 **Kabukichou** _ **, Shinjuku**_ **.**

Yoon Oh tidak menyangka dirinya cukup sial menerima sebuah tugas di daerah surgawi malam penuh sesak dan bau-bau anak muda mengenakan pewangi penggugah birahi. Mereka pasti para Beta, yang suka berlebihan jika ingin menarik pelanggan. Yoon Oh cukup tahu, karena tak hanya ia punya penciuman bagus (tahu membedakan mana feromon, tahu mana parfum abal-abalan).

Berkali-kali ia ditargeti beberapa gadis belia—laki-laki muda nakal juga ikut dalam hitungan. Mereka menawarkan lembaran , bahkan menawarkan langsung bagian tubuhnya untuk _disinggahi_. Mungkin kalau menawar secara 'langsung', yang ditawari semakin tidak sanggup menolak..

Yoon Oh tak punya rasa untuk menerima tawaran, bukan berarti ia lelaki tak normal yang tidak haus sentuhan. Ia juga bukan _pansexual_ apalagi _asexual_. Ia sehat bugar, seorang Alpha yang mudah tak terkendali dengan kegiatan _sex_.

Namun, menomorsatukan foya-foya adalah hal yang sangat ia hindari. Ia tidak suka buang uang, padahal limpahan kertas seharga emas bergram-gram, ia telah miliki. Ia bukan si pemboros, padahal harta yang termiliki sudah cukup membuatnya beli 1 kondominium.

Punya uang dengan melakukan pekerjaan, adalah 2 hal yang berbeda, yang mungkin berkaitan dan saling berpengaruh. Namun, bagi Yoon Oh, sebuah pekerjaan adalah harga diri. Jika ia mengacaukan satu pekerjaan, seluruh harga dirinya yang hancur berkeping. Ia pun tak dibayar tidak masalah. Selama ia tidak lagi terbuang dan sendiri. Diacuhkan juga dihina, seperti ia masih kecil dahulu.

"Keparat, Kabukichou." Yoon Oh tidak keberatan memaki tempat yang ia singgahi kini karena telah membuatnya pusing kepala. Ia harus dipaksa menyalahkan diri, mengingat masa lalu, maupun dibuat repot dengan para penghibur malam di jalanan.

Ia menyingsing lengan jaket tebalnya, mengecek jamnya yang sedari tadi belum terlihat. Angka telah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, lebih dari 2 jam sejak ia sampai di Shinjuku. Ia datang lebih awal, walaupun ia tidak suka menunggu. Namun, sebuah target yang telah ditunjukki tidak bisa ia biarkan meleset. Maka ia biarkan dirinya menunggu lebih lama di luar yang dingin. Kita tidak pernah bisa menebak, kapan orang yang tidak dikenal bisa menampakkan diri dan menghilang begitu saja.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah mobil hitam. Datang dengan gagah dan mencolok di antara keramaian yang hadir. Plat nomor mobil ia perhatikan baik-baik. _Tidak salah lagi_ , adalah ucapan pertama yang ia sebutkan setelah kedatangan mobil itu.

Ia mulai bergerak, meninggalkan posisi mematung di sebelah tiang poster dengan tanda penawaran _love hotel_ murah dan bersahabat. Ia berjalan lebih cepat, beriring dengan keluarnya seseorang dari dalam mobil tersebut.

Yoon Oh tak mendekatinya, malah menjauh. Malahan posisinya masih berada di trotoar yang berseberangan. Matanya masih apik mengawasi walaupun keberadaan pria dengan jas anggun nan mahalnya sudah akan menghilang ke dalam suatu gedung.

Ia kemudian lekas jalan berbelok.

Masuk juga ke dalam suatu gedung, yang tepat berhadapan dengan gedung yang dimasuki pria tambun tadi.

###

"Jadi disinilah Anda akan menunggu."

Yoon Oh tidak konsen menanggapi sambutan ramah seorang pemuda mungil nan manis di sampingnya. Rasa terburu-buru, sangat terlihat dari bagaimana tangannya tidak diam menepuk-nepuk paha.

Pemuda mungil itu membukakan pintu salah satu kamar. Tahu-tahu, semerbak mawar langsung tercium. Apa ini? Sebuah bonus parfum murahan lagi di kamar inapannya?

Yoon Oh tak peduli jika sudah dikejar waktu. Sembari memberikan ucapan 'terima kasih' dengan ekspresi dingin, ia lekas masuk ke dalam sambil memperhatikan beberapa ornamen sederhana yang tak harus dipuji.

"Yoon Oh-ssi, Ada yang Anda ingin perlukan lagi?"

"Minta pesananku datang menutup dua matanya dengan sebuah kain." Yoon Oh mengucapkannya dengan bahasa ibu, Korea, karena pemuda mungil yang segan mengantarkannya adalah lelaki Korea seperti dirinya. Matanya sambil senang berkelana ke penjuru kamar.

Pemuda mungil itu pada awalnya terjengit kaget dengan permintaan tidak biasa tersebut. Namun, ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman ramah, telah memahami. Ia tak mau menduga sesuatu hal macam-macam begitu saja pada seorang pelanggan barunya, ia pun juga harus segera berlalu.

"Baiklah. 'Pesanan' Anda akan segera datang." Pemuda manis itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

Pemuda dengan manik hitam tegas itu sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan pesanan yang dimaksud. Ia juga tidak peduli respon pemuda mungil tadi dengan maksud ucapannya yang terdengar terlalu _vulgar_.

Namun ini adalah bagian dari rencananya. Begitu juga ketika ia masuk ke gedung ini, ke kamar ini. Namun tidak merencanakan siapa pesanan yang ia harapkan. Ia hanya sembarang memilih, bahkan tanpa melihat foto di dalam 'menu' yang tersedia. Ia hanya melihat lokasi kamar yang terbaik, sesuai perhitungannya yang sudah matang.

Sembari menunggu kesendirian, ia pun meletakkan _messenger bag_ miliknya ke atas ranjang putih yang ia yakini sumber bau mawar tercium.

Begitu ia buka , maka isi tasnya terlihat begitu penuh—tidak semencolok ketika ia bawa-bawa seharian.

Beberapa bagian asing padat ia keluarkan satu persatu. Bagian yang tidak akan dipahami oleh orang awam akan diapakan, sampai Yoon Oh menyusunnya menjadi satu.

 _Spindle_ , mulut pistol yang bermoncong panjang lurus. Ia satukan dengan _fore grip_ , muka cengkam yang merupakan badan inti senjata. Jangan lupakan _folding stock_ nya untuk tempat pegangan yang nanti akan sejajar dengan muka. _Trigger_ , unsur utama untuk hasil tembakan memuaskan. _Day scope_ , yang dipasang di pucuk kepala _fore grip_ , sebagai alat pengamat jarak jauh. Kemudian _Bi-pod_ , sebagai kaki untuk menahan posisi senjata dalam melokasikan target.

Diakhiri _suppressor_ , alat peredam suara yang disematkan pada moncong senjata.

Senjata laras panjangnya yang cantik , _**Rocherster 410**_ ***** yang menjadi teman bermainnya sejak lama.

Pemuda berambut cokelat matang itu menyungging senyum puas. Pasalnya, ia bisa merangkai _sniper_ kesayangannya lebih cepat dari biasa. Ia biasa butuh waktu 30 menit, namun kali ini ia cukup menggunakan 15 menitnya. Tanpa ada yang tertinggal.

Tasnya sudah kosong, dari bau-bau persenjataan, kecuali buku tulis juga dompetnya yang tebal.

Mungkin pada awalnya ia cukup malas menjalani hari kerjanya yang selalu dikutuk Tuhan ini. Namun jika sudah mencengkeram sniper tercinta, tubuhnya meledak menjadi euforia yang bersemangat. Ia cinta pekerjaan terkutuknya ini, dengan melibatkan alat-alat mematikan. Revolver? Belati? Senapan? Atau bahkan Bom? Tidak absen pernah disentuhnya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan kebiasaan ini yang seakan mengalir dalam darahnya. Kalau memang ia enggan berhenti, bahkan Tuhan pun akan ia musuhi jika menghalangi keinginannya.

 **Tok Tok**

Suka cita beralih. Ia tatapi pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan delikan tak suka. _Kenapa harus datang di saat yang tak tepat_? Ia bahkan belum mempergunakan barang tercintanya terlebih dahulu.

Sambil menghela nafas, ia membuka gorden. Jendela bening di hadapannya, memantulkan dua orang bergairah di gedung seberang. Ia dengan sangat jelas melihatnya, karena sepasang manusia bodoh disana tidak ingin membuang waktu sekedar menyingkapi gorden jendela mereka agar tertutup. Bisa jadi mereka memang punya semacam ketidakwajaran, terhadap aksi bercumbu yang bisa jadi tontonan banyak orang.

Ia membuka kaitan yang membuat daun jendela terkunci. Dibuka selebar yang ia mau, menerpakan angin malam begitu saja ke wajahnya. Ia tempatkan sebuah kursi yang ukurannya sejajar dengan tinggi kusen bagian _**angkur**_ *****. Ia taruh senjata tercintanya di atas kursi, mengeluarkan moncong sampai keluar melewati celah pagar besi di jendela. Menyembul begitu saja. Jika orang di bawah gedung cukup awas, mungkin mereka bisa melihat kemunculan moncong senjata yang mengerikan dari salah satu jendela, yang tengah membidik ke arah gedung lainnya.

Sayangnya, Kabukichou lebih digandrungi orang-orang bernafsu, daripada seorang pemimpi yang sering memandang ke langit malam.

 **Tok Tok.**

Yoon Oh berdecak. Matanya jengah bergulir, memaki keadaan yang tidak seharusnya ikut serta. Ia lupa kalau sedari tadi ada orang di luar sana menunggunya membukakan pintu. Tapi, senjata miliknya lebih tidak bisa dianggurkan.

"Kau menggunakan kain penutup di matamu?"

Yoon Oh perlu menunggu 5 menit untuk sebuah jawaban, "I—iya, Tuan."

"Apakah kau ditemani orang lain?"

"Ti—tidak." Kali ini jawabannya lebih cepat.

Yoon Oh pun kembali mengintip dari teleskop nya yang memperbesar akomodasi pandangan ke arah target lebih jelas.

"Masuklah. Dan langsung kunci pintunya."

Yoon Oh tidak suka berpaling dari satu hal sebelum menyudahinya. Ia enggan menengok, sekedar mengecek apakah yang masuk ke kamarnya adalah pesanan yang ia minta. Seperti apa wajahnya, seperti apa wujudnya. Ia tidak jamin ia manusia, atau bahkan hantu.

Ia tak peduli.

"Yoon Oh _—san_?" orang lain selain Yoon Oh terdengar canggung setelah memasuki ruangan yang sama. Bahasa koreanya cukup baik, sepertinya ia memilih 'target' yang kebetulan jago berbahasa Korea seperti dirinya. Memang insting tajam seorang pembunuh pun, bisa jago memilih 'pasangan'.

Yoon Oh tidak menggubris panggilan tersebut, ia sibuk menargetkan bidikannya agar pas. Target korbannya terlalu larut dengan adegan sensual. Pergerakannya terlalu liar, bersama si penghibur malam. Yoon Oh jadi merasa kesulitan.

"A—aku harus bagaimana?"

Nada orang itu begitu lembut, enak didengar. Tapi Yoon Oh tidak mudah terbuai. Ia masih sibuk mencari target.

"Duduk saja di ranjang. Tidur juga tak apa. Luangkan waktumu sebentar. Aku sedang bersiap."

Bohong. Yoon Oh bahkan masih utuh dengan jaket kulit tebalnya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat tidak akan pernah melepas sehelai pakaian pun malam ini.

Tak berapa lama, penantian pun muncul juga. Permainan liar yang ia maksud beberapa waktu lalu, telah usai. Ia mendapati pasangan di seberang sana terlihat lebih tenang. Si Pria duduk di ujung ranjang, sambil menyalakan cerutu. Wanita malam bergelayut mesra di lengannya. Menjijikkan.

"Saat yang tepat."

Ketika ia berucap hal tersebut, saat itulah jarinya menekan pelatuk dalam-dalam dan cepat. Tanpa ada keraguan, dan kenekatan. Semuanya dipasang sesuai hati yang telah dipelajarainya sejak dahulu, dengan perhitungan tajam dan matang. Tanpa ada meleset, eksekusinya sudah terbukti cerdas dan tepat. Maka itulah ia dibayar mahal untuk melakukan pekerjaan busuk ini sejak 10 tahun silam.

Semuanya melesat begitu cepat, dan waktu seakan enggan memanipulasi keadaan. Berjalan begitu saja, seolah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Yoon Oh-ssi? Kau masih disana?"

Mungkin karena Yoon Oh terlalu tenang, mungkin juga karena ia terlalu bersenang-senang dalam diam menontoni seorang wanita di seberang sana yang tengah panik merengkuh mayat yang telah berbujur tak berdaya , serta memiliki lubang dalam di kepala belakangnya yang tak terlihat.

"Oh ya, tunggu sebentar." Yoon Oh menarik senjatanya. Menutup jendela. Menyingkap gorden. Ia juga melepas unsur-unsur sniper nya kembali menjadi bagian-bagian asing. Memasukkan satu-persatu ke dalam tas miliknya.

"Yoon Oh _-ssi_? Anda sedang apa?" Pemuda yang matanya masih tertutup kain biru muda itu, menengok kepala kesana-kemari. Ingin tahu keberadaan tuannya yang masih ambigu. Sedari ia dengar barusan, adalah suara perkakas yang diobrak-abrik. Setaunya, di kamar ini tak menyimpan barang lain selain ranjang dan lemari berisi handuk dan pakaian pengganti.

Apa jangan-jangan, tuannya membawa sendiri _'_ mainannya' ? Buktinya, ia disuruh menggunakan _blindfold_.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu di tasku, bukan untuk digunakan untukmu." Yoon Oh memasukkan barang-barang nya seperti sedia kala. "Kalau kau mau membuka penutup matamu, juga silahkan."

"Be—benarkah, tak apa?"

Yoon Oh menggeret resleting tasnya, hingga tertutup rapat. Ia membersihkan peluhnya. "Terserah kau saja."

"Ba—baiklah, akan saya lepaskan."

Yoon Oh kemudian terbangun dari posisi berjongkoknya, dan mulai menyelempangkan tas. Ia akan segera pergi karena tugasnya telah usai.

"Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Yoon Oh-ssikarena aku masih..."

Yoon Oh akhirnya berpaling pada si lawan bicara yang ia abaikan semalaman.

Pada saat itulah,

Kedua mata mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya...

Dan pada saat itulah,

Yoon Oh jatuh cinta selain kepada snipernya..

###

Telepon genggam itu bergetar.

Seorang pria lekas membuka _handphone_ , dan membaca isinya. Sebuah pesan masuk yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga.

"Bos." Pria berseragam itu mengulurkan telepon genggamnya pada seorang pria di sampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya konsen membaca lembaran-lembaran di tangannya.

 **Tugas tuntas,** adalah isi pesan tersebut. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilaporkan.

Namun, pria yang hanya bisa melihat dari mata kirinya itu, sudah mengukir senyum. Senyum cerdik yang kental akan kekejaman. Ia paling tahu dengan maksud dari 2 kata tersebut.

"Balas." Pria itu melempar handphone itu kembali pada pemiliknya. "Kiriman uangnya akan ditransfer 10 menit lagi."

"Baik, Bos!" Lelaki berseragam itu tidak ba-bi-bu lagi untuk melangsungkan perintah.

Pria dengan aura membunuh itu menaruh lembaran kertas yang ditelitinya ke samping tempat duduk. Kertas di tumpukan teratas berisi identitas juga riwayat kehidupan seorang pengusaha interior asal Korea, yang menjadi korban penghabisan malam ini, tersapu angin dari AC mobil.

Sebenarnya ia pun juga mengecek beberapa kertas. Berisi daftar korban lainnya, yang sedang diurutkan dengan senang hati. Seperti menghitung beberapa domba.

Ia melihat ke jendela. Pemandangan gedung-gedung tua yang amat dikenal, karena sudah menjadi bagian dari kekuasaannya.

Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tarikan senyum yang terpanen di wajahnya.

"Anak itu benar-benar emas untukku."

###

"Umurmu 18 tahun?!"

Mata indah yang cantik itu membelakak terkejut. Ia segera menegapkan posisi menidurnya menjadi duduk, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping pemuda tampan yang duduk kaku di ujung ranjang.

Yoon Oh merasa tidak nyaman, ingin menyeret duduknya menjauh. Entah karena laki-laki di sampingnya ini suka _skinship_ , atau itu adalah sikap _profesanonalnya_ sebagai seorang penghibur lelaki.

"Bagaimana bisa kau diijinkan menyewaku? Tempat ini sangat ketat menerima tamu di bawah umur." Laki-laki cantik itu berdehem. "Apa mereka mudah tertipu karena kau terlihat Dewasa, nak?"

Yoon Oh ragu menjawab. Ia tidak menduga bahwa lelaki di sampingnya ini suka sekali bertanya, daripada diam dan segera menyelesaikan tugas melayani pelanggan.

Lagipula, bagaimana ia menjelaskan? Ia memang diuntungkan dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang cukup bongsor, dan berkat olahraga membuatnya tubuhnya berbentuk. Ia juga bisa merokok (walaupun ia sudah berhenti), apalagi minum bir. Hal-hal yang hanya orang Dewasa bisa nikmati, sudah ia cicip selama ini.

Namun untuk kasus masuk ke rumah bordil seperti ini, berkat kaki-tangan atasannya yang telah menyusun identitas palsu yang akurat dan tidak bisa dibantah. Siapapun tidak akan bisa menduga dirinya masih 18 tahun, dengan wajah tampan bak model Dewasa umur 20 tahunan, dan tinggi 180an.

Ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena itu adalah bagian dari aturannya sebagai seorang **pembunuh bayaran**. Walaupun ia ingin sekali lebih dekat dengan lelaki cantik ini, saling memperdalam kedekatan lewat rahasia dan cerita-cerita lalu.

"Kau terlalu banyak diamnya, ya." Lelaki cantik itu akhirnya merebah kembali ke ranjang. Oh hei, bahkan ia terlihat sexy dengan singkapan jubah tidurnya yang membuka aurat pahanya.

Yoon Oh telan ludah.

Kemanakah laki-laki yang ketakutan ketika matanya ditutup ? Kemanakah laki-laki yang penurut memanggilnya dengan embel "-ssi"?

Ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang mahluk angkuh, yang ingin dijamah.

"Namaku Lee Taeyong. Orang-orang suka memanggilku _Tae-chan._ Aku tahu itu terdengar aneh dan lucu bagi kita yang sama-sama dari Seoul. Tapi, semua temanku disini senang memanggil para senior manisnya dengan embel '-chan'"

Ucapan Taeyong dengan suara lembut nan merdunya membuat darah Yoon Oh berdesir. Umur 18 tahun sudah cukup untuk membuat pikirannya timbul imajinasi aneh.

"Kau mau tahu umurku? Semoga kau tidak jantungan."

Yoon Oh melirik. Mata Taeyong sudah berkedip genit.

"Berapa?"

"Hmmm.." Taeyong memperlama jawabannya. Ia sedang senang menggoda. Kepalanya menukik ke langit-langit, berpura-pura untuk berpikir. "30 tahun."

"Apa?!"

"Hahaha!" Taeyong terpingkal melihat keterkejutan Yoon Oh. Wajah pemuda belia itu seperti tersambar keheranan yang tidak berujung. Ia tidak percaya bisa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada seorang pria berumur kepala tiga , yang seharusnya siap jadi pamannya.

"Aku tak percaya." Yoon Oh menuntut. "Wajahmu sama sekali tidak setua itu."

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang berpikir demikian." Taeyong berubah posisi lagi. Kali ini sambil menyangga dagu. "Aku memang punya wajah _baby face_ sejak dilahirkan. Entahlah, mungkin keturunan."

Taeyong merubah posisi lagi, kali ini tergeletak menatap langit-langit. Ia mensejajarkan kepala pada paha milik Yoon Oh.

"Ibuku sangat cantik dan menawan bahkan sampai ia meninggal di umur 50 tahunan. Pria manapun ingin sekali menggaulinya karena paras beliau masih seperti seorang perawan muda di umurnya yang menua. Aku mungkin akan meninggal dengan wajah cantik seperti beliau."

"Jangan mengada. Kau memang cantik, tapi kau tidak akan mati di umur 50 tahunan."

Taeyong menggulir manik , menatapi wajah Yoon Oh. Lama-lama, ia jatuh hati dengan pandangan jantan miliknya.

"Kau akan melindungiku?"

Yoon Oh membuang muka. "Kita baru kenal. Aku hanya berkomentar, jangan bicara soal kematian di depanku."

Taeyong tertawa. Ia gemas ingin memberikan pelukan pada Yoon Oh, namun sepertinya pemuda malu-malu ini akan memarahinya.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin kita kenalan lebih dekat?" Taeyong akhirnya bangun, kini menaruh dagu di ceruk si pemuda tampan. "Waktunya masih ada 1 jam lagi."

Yoon Oh tergugu. Tubuhnya mendadak beku tidak bisa menggerakkan sendi manapun. Sentuhan mendadak dari pria perayu di belakangnya, membuat respon apapun sulit dijalankan.

"Kalau begitu tanyakan padaku apapun, aku akan menjawabnya. Sebaliknya, aku juga akan bertanya." Tiba-tiba Taeyong, menghentikan kegiatan manjanya.

Yoon Oh yang seluruh tubuhnya sudah terlanjur bergetar, menoleh cepat dengan penuntutan tidak senang. _Apa-apaan ini? Mana imajinasi aneh yang diharapkannya?_

"Apa? Umurmu masih terlalu muda, Nak. Aku tidak berani menganggu anak kecil sepertimu."

Tawa Taeyong membuat Yoon Oh menggeram kesal. Wajahnya dibuat bersemburat merah karena rasa malu.

"Hei." Taeyong menarik dagu Yoon Oh agar mau menghadapkan muka padanya. Mereka bertemu pandang dengan sangat dalam dan serius. "Tenang saja. Aku akan menunggumu, Yoon Oh...san"

Kemudian, sebuah sentuhan daging yang empuk satu sama lain menaut. Bibir mungil Taeyong, mencuri bibir berisi Yoon Oh. Mereka berciuman mesra seolah melupakan segala problema yang disudahi. Yoon Oh melupakan tugas kematian yang beberapa waktu lalu ia kerjakan, dan Taeyong melupakan dirinya yang seorang penghibur lelaki Omega tanpa siapapun yang berhak dicintai.

 **to be continue**

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **Oyabun :** sebutan "Ketua" di Klan Yakuza

 **Angkur :** berfungsi memperkuat hubungan kusen jendela dengan tembok

 **Rochester 410 :** Salah satu jenis senjata laras panjang yang memiliki kecepatan tembakan dalam beberapa detik dan sangat tenang (Cr. Film "Grand Piano")

 **Kumicho :** Pemimpin dalam suatu klan

 **Taiko :** alat musik tradisional Jepang yang berbentuk seperti drum

 **'Mama' :** dalam sebuah distrik prostitusi, biasanya sebutan pemilik rumah bordil disebut 'Mama', bagi para wanita atau bahkan pria yang punya kelakuan _feminim_.

 **!ask!**  
 **ini 3k words**  
 **next saya update lebih pendek (less 3k) atau segini aja?**

Jangan lupa review nya :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chīsai**

 **Genre :**

Romance, crime, omegaverse

 **Author :**

Himkyu

 **Cast :**

Jung Jaehyun (Jung Yoon Oh) x Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta (just his name)

-NCT-

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

mix- _culture_ (korea x japan), _age-gap_!, _several_ ooc, _harsh word_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Ginza, December 24** **th**

Lelaki itu bersolek. Dengan cermin di hadapannya, ia mencoba menunjukkan penampilan terbaiknya.

Selama perjalanan hidupnya hingga 18 tahun, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seorang yang sangat memperhatikan penampilan. Biasa ia cukup dengan pakaian seadanya. Jaket, berpadu kaus oblong di musim dingin. Celana robek, dan T-Shirt polos di musim panas. Ia tidak suka mengecek merek. Yang terpenting masih nyaman dipakai oleh tubuhnya.

Hari ini adalah janji kencan bersama lelaki rupawan berumur 30 tahun, yang suka menggetarkan jiwanya. Ia sempat berpikir, dirinya telah gila. Gila karena jatuh cinta. Perkenalan yang baru beberapa minggu, pertemuan setiap hari di tempat yang tidak romantis.

Pendekatan yang sekedar obrolan sederhana. Saling bertukar cerita seru. Taeyong suka bercerita tentang pelanggannya yang terdahulu. Dari sudut pandangnya, juga sudut pandang para pelanggan itu sendiri.

Rupanya lelaki rupawan itu senang mengajak ngobrol pelanggannya sebelum melakukan hubungan paling intim. Taeyong tertarik mengumpulkan kisah-kisah mereka agar jadi cerita hiburan baginya, dan bagi para rekan-rekan penghiburnya.

Yoon Oh merasa bahwa ia salah satu pelanggan itu. Salah satu pelanggan yang suka mendengar. Ia tidak banyak mengumbar cerita sendiri, dan Taeyong tidak keberatan.

Lelaki rupawan itu sudah cukup menghargai Yoon Oh yang suka mendengar dan merespon ceritanya. Jadi tidak terasa membosankan.

Berbeda dengan para pelanggan yang setelah bercerita, tidak ikut larut dalam cerita Taeyong sendiri. Langsung menyergap tubuh lelaki itu.

"Mereka itu sangat tidak asik sekali." 3 hari lalu, Taeyong berkomentar demikian. "Mereka berceloteh panjang, tapi tidak mau mendengarkanku. Kata mereka, waktunya untuk bercumbu bisa berkurang. Persetan dengan cumbuan."

Yoon Oh tentu panas mendengarnya. Ia mencoba memperkuat hati dengan cerita-cerita yang rada menjurus pada kegiatan intimnya Bersama orang lain. _Tidakkah ia peduli dengan isi hatinya yang sudah terluka?_

Ia sangat iri. Setelah mengobrol, pasti mereka langsung dapat jatah. Yoon Oh bahkan tidak dapat 'service'sama sekali. Memang tidak sebanding dengan bayaran. Ia membayar mahal berkali-kali, hanya untuk mendengar rewelan Taeyong.

Ia mencoba sabar saja, tidak bisa memaksa keputusan yang mereka berdua telah ambil. Yang terpenting, dirinya selalu bisa di sisi lelaki itu sebelum pria brengsek manapun menyentuhnya.

Yoon Oh memang menaruh perasaan, sengaja membuang uang agar lebih banyak tahu tentang lelaki yang telah memanah hatinya. Ia bisa bersabar kalau memang ia harus menunggu—setidaknya—sampai umurnya 19 tahun untuk bisa mendapat giliran yang sama seperti pelanggan lainnya.

" _Tapi aku lebih suka kau."_ Ucap Taeyong dengan tenang dan yakin. Yoon Oh sampai tersedak dengan minumannya. _"Kau lebih menarik, dan tipeku. Sayang sekali kau terlalu muda untukku."_

Yoon Oh menghela nafas bersama bayangannya di cermin. Baru pertama kali ini ia disudutkan karena umur. Ia menyesal telah mengaku sebagai pemuda belia seumuran anak SMA. Ia tidak pernah senang mengakui usianya, akibat didikan para _sunbae_ yang mengajarkannya untuk berlaku menjadi orang Dewasa lebih cepat dari umurnya. Bahkan untuk menyadari berapa lama ia telah hidup.

Namun keberadaan Taeyong membuat pendiriannya lemah. Ia hanya bisa mengaku soal usia, jika tidak bisa mengumbar hal pribadi lainnya.

Yoon Oh akhirnya beranjak dari cermin setelah memastikan jaket berleher bulunya telah rapih dikenakan, juga tatanan rambutnya sudah di gel tertata.

 **Drrrt**

Ia belum sempat membuka pintu apartemennya, HP nya sudah bersuara kembali. Ini adalah hubungan yang ke-10 kali selama 2 hari ini, tanpa ia ladeni.

 _Aku sudah bilang, tugasku selesai, dan bos bodoh itu memintaku untuk membunuh orang lagi?!_

Yoon Oh mengusap layar HP nya, menolak telepon ke sekian kali. Ia sudah merasa cukup melayani yakuza bedebah itu berkali-kali, tanpa diberikan waktu istirahat sekalipun. Karirnya sebagai seorang _assassin_ menjadikan dirinya terisolasi dengan banyak hal. Ia tidak bisa mengumbar identitas masa lalunya, ia harus mempergunakan nama lain, ia tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang sembarangan, ia tidak bisa ke luar negeri kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Yang paling tidak ia sudi adalah, ia pun tidak diijinkan jatuh cinta.

Yoon Oh lelah. Ia mencoba melarikan diri, namun akan tertangkap juga. Ia bahkan hampir operasi plastik, tapi langsung dicegat para kawalan bosnya.

Mungkin dia harus menghilangkan nyawanya sekalian, agar tak dikejar lagi.

Ia melenguh, memejam mata. Setidaknya kali ini, biarkan dirinya menikmati kencannya dengan tenang.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Seharusnya seorang pembunuh pun bisa menerima waktu senggangnya. Pembunuh juga seorang pekerja, bukan? Mereka dapat diliburkan di tanggal merah. Mereka punya kepentingan yang sama di waktu liburan. Bersenang-senang dengan orang-orang tercinta.

Begitu juga hari ini adalah hari sebelum natal. Para penghibur Kabukichou, diijinkan keluar dari rumah esek-eseknya. Mereka diperbolehkan bertemu keluarga tersayang, atau bersenang-senang bersama teman. Jika masih ingin mencari pelanggan, juga tidak apa.

Taeyong tidak memiliki keluarga. Hidupnya sengsara dan terbuang sejak kecil, serupa dengan kehidupan Yoon Oh. Rumahnya adalah Kabukichou, tempat prostitusi paling laknat di Tokyo. Itulah kenapa, ia menerima tawaran Yoon Oh untuk diajak keluar bersama di malam sebelum natal. Yang akhirnya mereka bisa mengobrol di tempat yang indah dan lebih romantis, selain ranjang tidur yang kurang empuk juga bau mawar yang membuat mual.

Mereka saling melengkapi karena memiliki nasib yang sama.

"Mungkin malam ini, aku akan.." Yoon Oh merogoh sesuatu dari jaketnya. Sebuah kotak merah mungil yang familiar. "—akan memintanya menjadi _mate_ ku?"

Yoon Oh tertawa kecil. Ia merasa geli sendiri karena tingkah bujangnya jadi terlihat kontras. Namun, ia memang sudah memantapkan diri bahkan setelah seminggu mereka bertemu. Yakin bahwa Taeyong adalah _fated pair_ nya yang ia cari selama ini. Ia tak ingin orang lain langsung ambil jatah dan meminangnya duluan. Ia harus menandai lelaki rupawan itu sebagai 'miliknya'. Barangkali dengan begitu Taeyong jadi kekurangan pelanggan—ia tertawa bengis saat memikirkannya.

Sampai di anak tangga terbawah, ia mulai melangkah pergi berkerumun dengan masyarakat yang berjalan di trotoar. Jalan kaki adalah hal terbaik untuk menikmati malam yang indah.

Namun, sesuatu tidak disadarinya.

2 pria berkacamata hitam, mengikutinya dari belakang.

Langkah mereka cepat. Menyerobot masa. Mereka tidak peduli dimaki pengguna jalan. Demi tidak kehilangan mangsa.

Yoon Oh sendiri sampai juga di persimpangan Ginza. Daerah yang penuh sesak. Karena merupakan salah satu daerah metropolis di Tokyo. Apalagi di liburan natal begini, yang berkunjung dari luar negeri juga sanak lokal suka berkerumun memasuki pertokoan Ginza yang sedang melakukan penawaran besar-besaran. Taeyong bilang, ia ingin makan tempura yang terkenal di salah satu resto di daerah ini.

Yoon Oh tidak sabar, sampai-sampai tanda hijau pejalan kaki, ia hiraukan.

Beberapa menit melamun, ia mulai melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namun,

Sebuah mobil tiba-tiba melintas di depannya. Mobil metalik mewah.

Yoon Oh mengerem langkah, rada terkejut. Untung saja ia tidak sampai menabrak.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah dorongan dari belakang tubuhnya menghentakkannya masuk ke dalam mobil yang pintunya dibuka dengan sengaja.

Ia tidak sempat menahan posisi, hingga ia melesak masuk begitu saja. Jatuh ke atas bangku mobil yang legit.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, sampai ia merasa bahwa mobil yang dimasukinya secara paksa, sudah bergerak membawanya pergi.

"Apa-apaan—" ketika Yoon Oh mendongak wajahnya, ia terkesiap telah berseteru pandangan dengan pria bermata cacat yang dikenalnya.

 _Kazuto_ _Taoka_ , Oyabunnya— **Kumicho*** di klan Yamaguchi Gumi, klan yakuza paling menakutkan di Jepang.

###

Taeyong masih menunggu di depan _Mitsukoshi,_ sebuah _department store_ termahsyur di Ginza. Ia meninggalkan Shinjuku sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Ia datang lebih awal, karena tahu keramaian penduduk akan mendominasi nantinya. Ia tak mau yang terlambat datang kencan.

Dirinya rela menunggu. Ia tidak bosan menanti lelaki muda itu menghampirinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi datang. Ia tidak sabar memamerkan pakaian barunya yang ia dapatkan dari rekan kerjanya, yang sangat tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dilanda jatuh cinta.

Make up simple untuk laki-laki saja , dipasangkan temannya itu. Baik sekali. Taeyong berdoa agar temannya itu bisa segera keluar dari Kabukichou, dan menikah dengan _mate_ nya.

Mungkin ia juga harus berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri, suatu saat ia bisa menikah dengan _fated pair_ nya. Saat ia memikirkan hal itu, terlintas bayangan wajah Yoon Oh. _Apakah mungkin dia fated pair ku_? Taeyong menggeleng. Ia tak yakin karena ia belum terkena reaksi feromon apapun bersama lelaki itu.

Bukankah seorang yang memiliki ikatan _Fated_ akan mendapatkan reaksi dari kedua belah pihak di luar masa heat mereka? Mungkin belum terjadi, Taeyong tak tahu. Ia belum berhenti berharap untuk mendapatkan kepastian.

Belum tentu juga Yoon Oh mencintainya pula. Cinta adalah ikatan paling kuat dari sebuah takdir. Pasangan yang 'seolah' ditakdirkan dari sebuah teori kesehatan masih bisa diubah. Tapi cinta tidak pernah bisa dibantahkan oleh apapun.

 _Kalau ia mencintaiku, aku mungkin bisa menjadi mate nya, meskipun dia bukan pairing ku?_ Ia melonggarkan sedikit syalnya. Menyentuh ikatan leher yang dikunci rapat.

Ikatan menyerupai _choker_ yang memiliki lubang kunci di tengahnya. Semua omega di Kabukichou, harus menggunakannya sebagai pertahanan. Tidak ada yang boleh mengikat Omega yang diperjualbelikan. _Marking_ sebelum menyelesaikan kontrak kerja adalah hal terlarang.

Ia memprediksi ikatan lehernya ini akan segera terlepas. Oleh siapa? Entahlah. Ia berharap Yoon Oh yang melakukannya. Hatinya belum pernah merasakan kehangatan cinta sebelum bertemu Yoon Oh. Jadi, harapannya begitu besar pada lelaki muda itu.

Malam semakin larut.

Keramaian tidak juga tidur.

Salju turun serampangan mengelilingi Kota.

Taeyong menggigil karena berlama disirami salju beberapa jam. Dari janji kencannya, sudah 3 jam Taeyong menanti. Ia memakan karma, setelah mengatakan 'ia tidak bosan menunggu'. Nyatanya, ia hampir membeku kedinginan dan bosan dalam kesendirian.

"Ia tidak datang?"

Taeyong melesukan pandangannya. Menunggu membuatnya semakin rapuh dan tidak berdaya.

Ia pun menggesekkan kedua tangannya sekali lagi, menciptakan reaksi pelepasan energi pada kulit tangannya. Hangat yang sementara.

Jika tangannya kembali menggigil dan laki-laki itu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya juga, ia akan berhenti berharap dan meninggalkan tempat.

Mungkin benar, _ia terlalu berdosa untuk bisa jatuh cinta_.

###

Raut Yoon Oh tegang. Bahkan ia tidak bisa bersih tatap kepada lawan bicaranya yang terduduk di hadapannya.

Pria itu selalu menampakkan ekspresi ganas. Ingin memangsa siapapun yang berani mengadu pandangan kejinya dengan sulutan emosi apalagi sebagai pembangkang.

Keputusannya absolut, berikut adalah _title_ yang diembannya. Bahkan seorang Perdana Mentri sekalipun, tidak akan bisa membantah.

"Baru kali ini kau mengabaikan teleponku." Tohokan intens dengan bahasa jepang informalnya, meyayat keberanian Yoon Oh dalam sekejap. Pria sadis itu menghembuskan asap dari cerutu nya yang diukir sebuah tato naga di setiap pembungkus tembakaunya. "Ada apa selama 2 hari ini? Ketiduran?"

Yoon Oh meneguk ludah cukup berat. Ia tidak bisa beralih muka sekedar menetralkan adrenalinnya yang terpompa. Situasi mencekam ini membuat ia hilang konsentrasi.

"Kenapa kau membisu, Yoon Oh?" pria itu lagi-lagi bicara. Kenapa senang sekali memojokkan korbannya seperti ingin menjatuhkannya ke dasar tebing? Situasinya terasa terancam. "Apa kau memiliki rencana hari ini hingga kau berpakaian serapih ini?"

Yoon Oh tidak berkomentar. Ia tak mau sebuah rencana kencan menjadi alasan pria bermata satu itu untuk memberikannya hukuman.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Yoon Oh akhirnya buka suara. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk menanggapi orang penting itu dengan cara bicara yang sungkan. "Apa tidak cukup 3 minggu lalu aku melayani tugasmu? Aku sedang ingin libur. Istirahat dan bersantai dulu."

"Wah, tumben sekali." Kazuto menyipit sebelah matanya. Heran. "Kau biasanya mengusaikan dulu pekerjaanmu sebelum berkata 'ingin liburan'. Bukankah sudah kuberitahu bahwa pekerjaanmu selesai setelah mengeksekusi _semua_ nya."

Bumbungan asap sempat sengaja ditiup ke wajah pemuda belia itu hingga batuk-batuk. Untung mesin penyaring udara langsung menghisap asap beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kemarin itu baru 1. Aku minta 2."

Si mata elang mendelik. Ia ingin sekali mendecihkan air ludahnya pada si pemimpin klan. _Apakah ia mencoba bermain-main denganku?_

 _Baiklah, kuikuti. Hanya 1._

 _Setelah itu kawin lari dengan Taeyong._

"Berikan fotonya, dan akan kuselesaikan."

"Oh bagus. Itu baru semangat muda." Pria berkacamata, dengan setelan jas rapihnya memberikan selembar foto. Pemimpinnya mengulas senyum. Tampang puas. "Dia. Kau harus menculik orang ini."

Gambar pun dipertunjukkan.

"Taeyong Lee. Dia korbanmu selanjutnya."

###

"Eh? Tae- _chan_?"

Taeyong melemparkan tas selempangnya dengan tidak senang ke atas sofa. Wajahnya punya rasa tak suka. Tidak sesuai ekspektasi siapapun yang mengetahui Taeyong baru usai berkencan dengan lelaki muda yang sedang ditambat hatinya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Seorang lelaki mungil, berwig rambut hitam bob, dan sedari sibuk melukis mata, akhirnya beralih. Ia mendekati sahabatnya. Menekuni wajah kecewa pemuda itu hati-hati.

Sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Dia tidak datang." Taeyong memetik api. Ia menyalakan rokoknya. Meniup asap hingga membumbung penuh ke udara. Ia kesal. "Anak itu membiarkanku kedinginan."

"Astaga."

"Kukira ia tulus."

Si lelaki mungil, merengkuh Tae-chan nya yang sedang mengeluh. "Tenanglah. Mungkin ada urusan mendadak."

"Ia setiap hari punya waktu menemuiku di gedung bobrok ini. Tapi kuajak kencan manis, ia tidak peduli. Ia sama saja seperti si Brengsek itu. Saat aku mulai jatuh cinta, ia pergi begitu saja."

"Tae-chan, jangan sedih. Pasti dia kembali." Si Lelaki mungil mencoba memberikan semangat. Ia menaruh kepalanya ke bahu Taeyong, bersikap manja.

"Yoon Oh-ssitidak sama dengan Yu-san. Yoon Oh-ssisudah membuat Tae-chan jatuh cinta sedalam ini. Dan aku yakin, ia juga sama. Karena aku belum pernah melihat seorang pelanggan yang sebegitu relanya menghabiskan uang hanya untuk mengobrol dengan Tae-chan, sekaligus mengajak kencan."

"Mitsuki" Taeyong, mendekap wajah Mitsuki. Lelaki jepang bertubuh mungil yang kini menampakkan raut tidak teganya. Ia selalu berlaku seperti seorang adik perempuan yang menjaga kakaknya. Mungkin karena Mitsuki memang 'pernah' punya kakak. "Kau berhasil membuatku terhibur. Mungkin kau benar. Ia juga punya rasa padaku."

Mitsuki, mengulas senyumnya, hingga dua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Kali ini, cintaku tidak bersebelah tangan lagi..

Mungkin.."

###

 **Klak**

Suara pelatuk pistol terdengar. Semua mengarah padanya.

Mata elang itu mendelik ke sekelilingnya, yang sama-sama saling membidik pistol. Isi mobil jadi terlihat tidak tenang. Malah menjadi amat mencekam. Karena ada ancaman bunuh atau dibunuh.

"Kalau kalian berani menembak, aku akan duluan menusuk pemimpin kalian ini. Aku sudah dilatih untuk membunuh siapapun. Seluruh mahluk hidup. Presiden, Perdana Mentri bahkan bisa kuhabisi. Kalau disuruh membunuh Tuhan, dengan senang hati. Kepala lelaki ini, hanyalah debu untukku yang bisa kutiup dan menghilang dalam beberapa detik saja."

Saling tatap antara Yoon Oh dengan ketua klan _Yamaguchi_ , semakin buas. Mereka rasanya tidak mau mengalah. Ingin lebih lama beradu dalam pertarungan menjatuhkan harga diri. Siapa yang akan mengalah duluan?

"Turunkan pistol kalian." Si pemimpin memberi instruki, yang langsung dipatuhi oleh para bawahan. Namun tatap awas mereka masih senang mengamati si Pelaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin membunuhnya?"

Yoon Oh tidak menjawab. Ia lebih memilih bungkam. Jawabannya sudah jelas, ia sudah terkena cinta buta. Susah dipertaruhkan.

"Hmm, aku tahu."

Yoon Oh mulai panik. Kazuto tidak boleh tahu tentang alasan sesungguhnya. Berbahaya.

"Kau pasti stress. Mulai tertekan dengan pekerjaanmu? Aku mengerti."

Loh?

Mendadak Yoon Oh berkerut dahi dengan heran. _Kenapa kau berpikir begitu_?

"Turunkan pisaumu. Ini hanya perlu dibicarakan baik-baik." Kazuto mendorong turun hunusan pisau tepat di depan lehernya. Ia bahkan harus hati-hati menyentuh. Karena asahan Yoon Oh, tidak main-main. Bisa membelah besi dalam sekali sabetan.

Tajamnya bukan main.

"Santai saja. Minumlah. Segarkan dirimu. Pertama kali bertemu setelah 2 tahun, membuatmu sangat tegang. Habis kau terlalu banyak diam, jadi aku tak tahu maksudmu menolak pekerjaan ini." Kazuto menawarkan minuman beralkohol ringan. Bagus untuk anak 18-an yang masih segar, tapi sudah suka menyentuh barang haram.

Yoon Oh mengambil minumannya. Itu benar. Ia harus disegarkan. Perubahan sikap dari pemimpin kelas atas nan paling mengerikan di Jepang, tidak bisa ia anggap main-main. Ini sungguh mencurigakan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dengan Taeyong Lee?" Yoon Oh meminum alkoholnya. Keadaan sudah mulai tenang. Seperti tidak ada perdebatan yang terjadi sebelumnya di antara mereka. Suasana yang cukup koperatif akhirnya bisa diciptakan. Terima kasih atas ketabahan Kazuto. Walaupun itu tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah.

"Oh, kami punya urusan untuk mengancam seorang pengusaha dan mantan Perdana mentri. Kau kenal dengan Nakamoto Yuta? Waktu kau masih anak-anak, dia yang terpilih jadi pemimpin negara."

Yoon Oh mengerut dahi. _Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Taeyong_?

"Taeyong adalah simpanannya. Biar kuperjelas, 'mantan kekasihnya'"

Yoon Oh tersedak dengan air minumnya.

"Ia adalah ancaman terbesar untuk menjatuhkan Yuta. Sekaligus barang bagus untuk jadi _supply_ di bisnis prostitusi kita."

"Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Menarik, bukan?"

Yoon Oh menatap garang. Ia hampir ingin memecahkan gelas minumnya dalam sekali cengkraman.

Taeyong, lelaki yang dikenalnya itu mungkin sudah dikenal kalangan pria kelas atas maupun bawah di bisnis prostitusi Kabukichou. Kecantikannya, tingkahnya yang kadangkala tidak sesuai dengan umurnya, dan manik hitamnya yang bergelora. Membuktikan kecintaan terhadap pekerjaannya. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh hati padanya? Siapa yang tidak akan berniat meminangnya? Bahkan seorang Perdana mentri terhormat pun, rela ikut mengantri.

Namun Taeyong, adalah tetap manusia di matanya. Bukanlah barang permainan. Manusia yang ingin dimilikinya dengan hasrat terbesar. Rasa untuk melepas itu sangatlah mustahil. Ia bisa membaca rautnya yang menginginkan kebebasan sewaktu-waktu. Ingin dicintai. Maka, Yoon Oh ingin memberikannya. Ingin mengabdikan diri untuk melindunginya.

Namun, mungkinkah semua niatnya runtuh begitu saja hanya karena sebuah pembalasan dendam ?

"Cukup."

"Hmm.." semua mata mengarah pada Yoon Oh yang menekan kata 'cukup' nya seperti sebuah bom bunuh diri. Nafas tercekat panik di setiap tenggorokan orang-orang di dalam mobil yang bergerak. Berharap ucapannya ditarik lagi. Decakan saja sudah melewatkan adat seorang 'bawahan'.

"Aku tidak akan membunuh siapapun lagi."

Semua ekspresi mengeras. Mereka tidak percaya seorang anak-anak berani melawan kebesaran Kazuto yang agung. _Apa dia mau nyari mati_?—pikir mereka yang masih cukup tega. Pasalnya, Kazuto tidak main-main. Jika sudah menentang, maka tidak perlu ancaman lagi. Langsung tebas kepala, dihabisi hingga jadi daging tak bernyawa.

Namun di sisi lain ada yang masih menaruh harapan. Antara Yoon Oh menarik lagi kata-katanya, atau Kazuto masih cukup tega dengannya karena anak itu adalah didikannya sekaligus sudah dianggap anak angkat.

"Jadi begitu," ungkap Kazuto, masih santai. Ia menegak gelas wine nya langsung sampai habis isinya.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu."

Wajah khawatir berubah kaget. Semuanya langsung menatap tidak percaya pemimpin mereka.

"Keluarlah dari mobilku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."

Yoon Oh yang masih terkesiap dengan keadaan, membelakak mata tidak percaya. Ia tenang beberapa menit karena kesadarannya mati.

"Tunggu apalagi? Sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Peringatan kedua membuat dirinya hanya mengangguk masih dalam setengah sadar. Mobilnya sudah berhenti, menginstruksi dirinya untuk segera melarikan diri.

Berarti inilah akhir. Ujung dari sebuah perkara.

Langkah kakinya berlari besar-besar, menyapu keramaian. Dengan ulasan senyum lebar yang bahagia dan suka cita.

Kazuto mengamati dari balik kaca mobil.

Dilihatya punggung Yoon Oh yang sudah memecah keramaian, dan menghilang begitu saja. Seolah hidupnya kembali dari kematian. Tidak sesemangat dirinya saat bekerja bersamanya.

"B—boss? Apa Anda yakin?" Asisten berkacamatanya mencoba memastikan. Pasti bukan hanya dirinya yang penasaran maksud pemimpinnya membiarkan salah satu anak keemasannya pergi begitu saja. Apalagi Yoon Oh selalu dielukannya sebagai orang paling terpercaya, bagaimana jika ia pergi membawa banyak rahasia kelompok dan dibeberkannya?

Seorang bos yakuza tidak akan sebodoh itu, kan?

"Yakin." Kazuto menyalakan cerutunya ke sekian. Ia santai menghembus asap.

" **Memang aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi."**

Di sisi lain,

Yoon Oh berlari amat kencang menabrak semua orang di jalanan. _Pergilah! Aku harus menemui pengantinku!_ Diterobos begitu saja hingga banyak makian menuntut.

" **Tapi tidak gratis. Memangnya selama 10 tahun ia bisa begitu saja membawa lari ajaranku?"**

Yoon Oh mulai kelelahan di persimpangan Akihabara. Beberapa kilometer lagi hingga mencapai Ginza. Kenapa fisiknya cepat sekali melemah? Tidak biasa.

" **Jadi, aku akan mengambilnya kembali."**

Yoon Oh tidak kuat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia masuk ke salah satu gang, untuk duduk dan mengambil napas.

Ada yang terasa menyakitkan di ulu hati, paru-paru, hingga tulang kakinya. Semuanya terasa lemah dan mati rasa.

Ada apa ini?!

" **Minuman yang ditegaknya bukanlah minuman biasa."**

Si lelaki berkacamata membelakak mata. "Jangan-jangan, Bos…"

Dan pria bermata satu itu menatap bayangannya sendiri yang terpantul di gelas kaca. Senyumnya, terlihat mengerikan.

Seorang pemimpin yakuza paling menakutkan di Jepang, memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Kumicho :** Pemimpin dalam suatu klan

note : seharusnya apdet tgl 24 kemarin tp ada kendala :) btw , cerita ini update setiap 2 minggu sekali.. see u next 2 weeks!

jangan lupa review untuk chap yang lebih baik ^^


	4. Chapter 3

**Chīsai**

 **Genre :**

Romance, crime, omegaverse

 **Author :**

Himkyu

 **Cast :**

Jung Jaehyun (Jung Yoon Oh) x Lee Taeyong

Nakamoto Yuta (just his name)

-NCT-

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

mix- _culture_ (korea x japan), _age-gap_!, _several_ ooc, _harsh word_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _[Don't forget to read the Author's comment at the end of this chap]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Next Year**

 **Shinjuku, March 10th**

"Hai, semuanya."

Para lelaki muda, maupun beberapa gadis senasibnya, menyapa balik. "Halo, Tae-chan!"

"Kau semakin cantik saja." Seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi sexy, menyentil punggung si pemuda genit. Umur mereka hanya terpaut 5 tahun saja. "Pelangganmu kemarin 'miliknya' pasti bagus. Kau sampai terlihat segar sekali"

"Apa sih, Saka-chan. Aku hanya habis mengambil waktu untuk Yoga, menenangkan diri. Aku belum dapat pelanggan sejak 5 hari ini. Mungkin mereka bosan, dan aku sudah semakin tua."

"Tapi kau masih terlihat awet muda, aku iri." Momo, si gadis bertato dan juga seorang omega andalan berperingkat kedua. Ia sedang mempersiapkan minuman bir kesukaan Taeyong. "Apakah hormon laki-laki omega, buat mereka panjang umur?"

Taeyong tertawa. "Jangan berusaha menghiburku. Doakan saja aku akan dapat pelanggan hari ini, dan berikan minuman itu, Masaki!"

"Siap, Bos!"

Baru saja mereka khitmat dengan percakapan yang seperti biasa terjadi, tiba-tiba suara sepatu kayu melengking semakin dekat.

Mitsuki tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruangan di mana para penghibur sedang bersantai ria. Wajahnya was-was.

"Tae-chan! Ada pelanggan!"

"Eh?" Taeyong hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas uluran dari Momo.

"Di—dia... dia membelimu."

Para penghibur rupawan di ruangan itu semakin shock.

###

Taeyong merasa tak yakin dengan informasi yang baru didapatnya.

Dadanya berdentum sangat kencang seperti gebukan **taiko***.

Ia memelintir ujung kausnya berkali-kali hingga hampir kusut.

"Tae-chan, kau tak apa?" Mitsuki sedari tadi yang menemani Taeyong di kamar. Ia selesai merapihkan barang-barang Taeyong yang telah dimasukkan ke koper. "Kalau kau tak mau, jangan dipaksa. **Mama*** pasti akan menolaknya."

"Tidak, Mitsuki. Ini sudah waktunya." Taeyong mengambil nafas. "Masa kontrakku memang sudah habis. Mama sudah berbaik hati mempertahankanku hingga sekarang. Ia tidak bisa terus mengasihaniku. Posisiku sudah seharusnya digantikan oleh kalian yang lebih muda."

"Ta—tapi , Tae-chan. Bagaimana dengan Yoon Oh—"

"Dia bukan _fated pair_ ku, Mitsuki. Dia sama seperti pelanggan lainnya. Aku memang terlalu berdosa untuk jatuh cinta. Jadi kali ini, siapapun dia. Jika ia bisa memberiku tempat tinggal, aku akan menjadi _mate_ nya."

"Tae-chan. Aku akan selalu berdoa agar kau bahagia." Mitsuki memeluk Taeyong dengan kuat. Mereka saling memeluk. Air mata saling membasahi punggung satu sama lain.

"Umurmu baru 20 tahun, pikirkan saja hidupmu yang masih panjang. Kau juga berhak bahagia. Kau pasti akan menemui pairingmu dan dinikahinya. Kita akan bertemu lagi sambil membawa anak kita masing-masing."

Taeyong mengusap air mata Mitsuki yang bercucuran. Ia tidak pernah tega dengan rautan terluka pemuda manis itu akibat mengasihaninya.

"Terima kasih telah banyak membantuku."

Taeyong menggeret kopernya. Menghela nafas, lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Meninggalkan aroma mawar , tawa para anak muda yang berjuang melepas sengsara, Mitsuki tersayangnya.

Juga kenangan bersama lelaki yang dicintainya.

Ia pun mendekati ruangan inti dimana pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan si penawar harga untuk membeli tubuh beserta jiwanya. Ia penasaran, sekaligus ragu. Akankah orang yang membelinya, tulus akan menjaganya? Atau hanya menjadikannya sebagai alat pemuas diri? Ia tak tahu, dan sudah tak peduli.

Semenjak dibuang cintanya kedua kali, ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk menerima kesempatan apapun. Sekalipun mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

"Oh, Tae-chan akhirnya kau datang."

Taeyong pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang lemas.

Manik hitamnya membulat kaget. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa pada situasi yang menghampirinya saat ini.

"Tae-chan, mungkin kau cukup kaget. Tapi..." 'Mama', pria feminim yang tubuhnya gemulai untuk seorang pria berumur 50-an itu mendekat untuk memperjelas sesuatu yang hampir membuat kedua bola mata indah Taeyong ingin keluar.

"Tapi anak inilah yang membelimu. Namanya Jaehyun Jung."

Mata Taeyong cukup sehat melihat anak muda berumur sekitar 10 tahunan menatap ke arahnya dengan serius. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil kebanyakan. Namun, statusnya sebagai 'pembeli' nya, adalah hal yang kurang masuk akal.

"Kau serius?!" Taeyong menuntut. Ia ingin marah pada anak nakal ini jika berani mempermainkannya.

Tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil punya uang sangat banyak hingga bisa membeli 1 penghibur dengan peringkat terbaik di rumah bordil itu.

 _Apa mungkin disuruh ayahnya?_ Tidak mungkin. Orang tua macam apa yang menyuruh anaknya masuk ke daerah terlarang untuk membeli penghibur?!

"Ya, aku serius membelimu."

Mata Taeyong membeliak lagi. _Benar-benar bocah nakal! Tidak santun sekali! Setidaknya kalau dia paham bahasa Korea, panggil dia dengan banmal!_

"Kau memanggilku sangat informal!"

"Dan kau sendiri yang memintaku memanggil begitu..."

Mama dan sekian temannya yang tidak paham dengan argumen mereka—selain Mitsuki, hanya bisa berdiri terheran mengamati keduanya. Bahkan anak 10 tahunan itu ekspresinya datar saja seperti tidak punya dosa berhadapan dengan banyak orang Dewasa.

"Aku telah membelimu, dan kau mengiyakan. Bisakah kita langsung pergi?"

"Ini tidak mungkin!" Taeyong menjatuhkan diri ke tempat duduk terdekat. Ia coba kembali menetralkan pikirannya yang membelit.

Jaehyun, anak itu sudah hilang kesabaran karena Taeyong masih sangat terpukul dengan suatu kenyataan. Ia harus bertindak sesuatu agar tidak memperlama waktunya.

Ia bangkit dari bangku, dan berlutut di dekat Taeyong. Ia tatap dalam-dalam mata pemuda cantik itu dengan tulus. _Siapa yang tidak tega dengan tatapan anak kecil_?

"Kumohon, percaya padaku. Aku akan melindungimu. Walaupun kau anggap aku anak kecil, tapi aku punya sisi paling Dewasa. Bukankah begitu yang kau katakan pada seorang anak muda berumur 18 tahun?"

Taeyong belum bisa memahami maksud dari perkataan Jaehyun. Namun anak itu tampaknya memiliki aura yang menyadarkannya dengan sesuatu.

Ada yang mirip dengan seseorang. Mata itu juga, mirip dengan seseorang. Bulat hitam, tajam menerjang. Gelap serius, seperti seekor elang membidik mangsa.

Taeyong seperti terbawa pengaruh akan mantra. Ia merasa ada rasa aman, bersama anak itu.

"Ba—baiklah."

Ucapan itu sontak membuat Jaehyun bisa tersenyum dan bernafas lega. Senyuman yang sama dengan seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta akhir tahun lalu.

Ada apa ini? Semacam _permainan Tuhan_?

###

Taxi itu berhenti di depan sebuah pondok tradisional di sekitar bukit. Perumahan yang sunyi, dan jarang penduduk di sekelilingnya.

Keadaan di sekitar , jauh dari keramaian dan foya foya sehari-harinya di Shinjuku. Cuacanya sangat sejuk, khas pedesaan. Gemulainya dedaunan pohon _Aras_ menari ditiup angin pagi kala itu di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Di—dimana kita?" Taeyong mencengkeram gagang kopernya ragu-ragu sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Seharian ia tidur di dalam **Shinkansen** * dilanjutkan saat di taxi tadi. Tubuhnya lelah total karena mereka berangkat di malam hari. Tahu-tahu, waktu sudah menjelang subuh.

Ia melirik pada anak di sebelahnya. Anak muda itu tidak terlihat kelelahan, masih sebugar pertama kali bertemu. Tenaga anak kecil apa bisa sekuat itu? Taeyong mengutuk usianya yang tidak lagi muda.

"Kita berada di Pedesaan Chizu" Jaehyun mengusap kedua tangan akibat sejuknya musim semi di tempat itu. Tidak heran karena berdiri banyak pegunungan yang bisa dilihat di sepanjang jalan tadi. "Daerah Tottori."

"APA?! Kau tidak bilang kita akan kemari." Taeyong menekan kening. Pening.

"Aku mau saja membawamu ke _Seoul_. Tapi mereka pasti akan tahu."

Taeyong mendelik tajam Jaehyun, " 'Mereka' siapa maksudmu?! Darimana kau tahu aku dari Seoul?!"

Jaehyun nampaknya tidak ingin merespon banyak dan memilih lebih banyak diam. Membuat Taeyong semakin gemas dan ingin diam juga agar tidak semakin menguras tenaganya berargumen dengan anak keras kepala.

Ia menguap menghilangkan rasa kantuk. Selama ia tidur, ia tidak menyangka dibawa jalan oleh seorang anak kecil selama 5 jam lamanya ke tempat sejauh ini dari perkotaan gemerlapnya milik Tokyo.

"Kau datang tanpa orang tuamu, tahu-tahu kau membawaku ke tempat sejauh ini. Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa justru aku diperlakukan seperti anak kecil?"

Jaehyun mendesah putus asa. Taeyong akan sulit mengerti jika dijelaskan. Tadi saja, ia sempat tertekan karena seorang anak 10 tahun memaksanya masuk kereta cepat.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua. Kau ikut denganku berdua saja, bukan atas kemauan siapapun lagi." Jaehyun mengawasi sekitar seperti takut dengan sesuatu. "Aku mungkin terlihat seperti anak 10 tahun, tapi mentalku tidak kekanak-kanakan."

Jaehyun menekan bel yang terpasang di depan pagar kayu. Monitor menyala, memperlihatkan raut seorang wanita muda berpakaian kimono sederhana. Jaehyun berbicara padanya, "Kami sudah sampai, Bibi."

 _"Baiklah. Sebentar."_

Taeyong masih heran dengan ucapan ambigu Jaehyun. _Apa ia bisa dipercaya_? Karena Taeyong merasa dirinya cukup dewasa untuk tidak mempercayai seorang anak kecil yang bicaranya suka imajinatif.

Tapi ini beda masalahnya. Jaehyun mungkin punya badan yang mungil, wajah yang menggemaskan (tapi cukup sangar). Hanya saja, perilakunya tidak mencerminkan seorang anak-anak sama sekali.

Tidak suka merengek, memaksa ingin dibelikan ini itu, atau berharap dipeluk dan dimanjakan. Ia tidak banyak menuntut, tapi justru suka kesal kalo Taeyong yang jadi rewel.

Anak ini 'sudah besar'. Taeyong merasakan aura itu. Makanya ia tidak pernah berhasil menentang Jaehyun mengajaknya ke pedesaan Chizu ini.

Pintu kayu di depannya terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya berpakaian tradisional Jepang segera membungkuk memberi hormat. Dia siapa? Perawat Jaehyun? Bawahan keluarga ini untuk menjaga Jaehyun? Jadi Jaehyun sebenarnya adalah anak turunan konglomerat yang punya asisten rumahannya sendiri? Apa dia anak Yakuza? Biasanya kan anak yakuza , masih kanak-kanak sudah punya _apapun_ di tangannya.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan terbengkalai yang tidak keluar dari mulut Taeyong. Ia hanya bisa diam mematuhi suruhan Jaehyun untuk lekas masuk, dan menghangatkan diri. Cuaca subuh tentu terlalu dingin, makanya ia disuruh menghangatkan diri di rumah yang menyediakan penghangat.

Untuk ukuran sebuah rumah minimalis, isinya cukup luas dan nyaman. Sampai di **Genkan*** , ia melepas sepatu bootnya. **Kotatsu** * sudah terlihat di ruangan inti, dengan beberapa fasilitas, yaitu tv, lemari buku, sofa panjang. Taeyong melepas senyum lebar, ingin segera melemparkan diri ke atas sofa sambil memuji kedamaian dunia.

Namun, dirinya masih sadar untuk tidak berlaku begitu saja. Ia masih cukup awas.

"Ini rumahmu mulai hari ini."

Taeyong beralih pada manik hitam Jaehyun. _Sungguh_?!

"Aku membelimu sekaligus rumah ini. Wanita ini bernama Bibi Ayumu. Ia adalah pengasuhmu."

 _Aku juga punya pengasuh?! Oleh anak ini?! Memberikannya semua padaku?!_

"TUNGGU!" Taeyong tidak bisa seenaknya menelan fakta mencengangkan ini begitu saja. "Kenapa kau bisa membuat semua ini?! Dan, semuanya untukku?! Kau main-main, ya? Kau ini cuman anak kecil!"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu. Tubuhku saja yang anak kecil."

"Aku tidak percaya dengan omong kosong ini. Pasti kau dipaksa orang tuamu. Keluarkan dia! Suruh orang tuamu menghadap padaku!" Taeyong bertolak pinggang. Ia menantang tanpa rasa takut. Ekspresinya dibuat sedingin mungkin khas ibu-ibu yang mengomeli puteranya.

"Pffftt.." Bibi Ayumu latah ingin tertawa dengan sikap Taeyong. Jaehyun saja tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Lelaki rupawan itu menghunus pandangannya pada dua orang yang tak bisa dipahaminya. "Bibi ini paham bahasa Korea juga, ya?!"

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan. Kau pasti lelah. Kalau ingin tidur lagi, silahkan. Bibi Ayumu siap melayanimu apa saja."

"Iya, Nona. Saya siap menjalankan perintah apapun."

 _No—nona?!_ Berapa banyak pelecehan yang didapatkan Taeyong seharian ini?! "Aku ini laki-laki!"

Bibi Ayumu menjengit kaget. "Ah, ma—maaf." Beliau membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin pergi." Jaehyun beranjak. Ia sepertinya terburu-buru hingga tak mau meladeni ke- _absurd-_ an yang terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana? Sendirian keluar? Bibi Ayumu tidak menemanimu?"

"Dia itu pengasuhmu. Bukan pengasuhku."

"Ta—tapi.."

Jaehyun mendelik kesal karena Taeyong banyak sekali menuntutnya. Ia berhasil membuat lelaki itu terdiam untuk tidak berlaku seenaknya lagi. Lagipula, berkali-kali dipancing pun, anak kecil terlalu keras kepala untuk memberikannya jawaban. _Terserahlah, kalau menghilang pun Taeyong tak peduli_.

"Jangan keluar seenaknya saja sebelum aku pulang. Bibi Ayumu akan mengawasimu." Ia sudah diambang pintu. Hendak pergi.

"Hey! Kau kira aku anak ke—" Belum usai protesnya, pintu sudah tertutup. Ia ditelantarkan lagi dalam keheranan tidak berujung seharian ini. Ia mendecak karena diabaikan lagi.

"Kenapa sih dia? Bibi Ayumu bisa jelasin tidak? Dia itu anak nakal sekali."

Bibi Ayumu hanya berdehem. "Anda salah. Dia bukan 'anak nakal'." Dengan ulasan senyum ramahnya, ia lalu menunduk hormat untuk ijin pergi.

Taeyong semakin diburu rasa penasaran dengan tempat tinggal dan penghuni barunya yang misterius itu.

###

 **Cklek**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai hari ke-9.

Ia tidak menyangka bawah perjalanannya merantau seorang diri dengan tubuh sependek ini, juga wajah mumpun yang begitu kekanakan tidak terlalu mempermudah pekerjaannya.

Ia akan berusaha berkelana lagi besok dengan uangnya yang tersisa, dan setelah masalah ini selesai. Ia akan coba membawa pergi lelaki tercintanya lebih jauh lagi.

Lebih jauh dan jauh...

Memasuki rumah pondok yang sudah ia beli dengan uang yang ia miliki, tidak ada siapapun yang menyambut. Bibi Ayumu pastinya sudah sibuk dengan menu malam hingga tak menyadari kehadiran Tuan Rumah.

"Yoon Oh"

Jaehyun mengerem langkah, baru sampai di seperempat jalannya menuju ruang inti. Suara parau itu berlalu ke telinganya. Dadanya sesak. Endusannya semakin tajam.

 _Bau apa ini_?

Jaehyun yang malah bereaksi. Ia mundur selangkah demi langkah. Enggan mendekati ruangan yang pertama ia ingin tuju dulu. Barulah ia saat ini mengubah pikirannya.

Bisa bahaya jika ia berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu dalam keadaannya yang sudah bisa ia tebak...

Ia sedang _Heat_.

"Bau ini kuat sekali," ucap Jaehyun pelan, tak ingin menyadarkan penghuni lainnya disana. Yang ia harus lakukan hanya menjauh dan menghindar sejauh mungkin sebelum kejadian tidak menyenangkan terjadi. Ia tak ingin menyentuh siapapun.

Tentu saja karena terikat janji pula. Yang sialnya, memundurkan 8 tahun lebih lama untuknya mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Jika saja dirinya berhasil melarikan diri saat itu,

Taeyong tak perlu menunggu lama. Ia kira melepasnya dari dunia kegelapan Kabukichou, maka membebaskannya. Memberikannya cinta.

Dua lelaki dalam keputusasaan takdir ini terpuruk akan harapan yang semakin tertutup. Mereka dipisahkan jarak oleh banyak hal.

Kapan mereka bisa dipersatukan?

Keduanya hanya bisa menunggu...

###

Ia merasakan rengkuhan hangat pada tubuhnya. Ketikanya terbangun, dirinya menyentuh lembutnya selimut di sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia sempat merasakan sebuah pelukan sayang yang ia rindukan. Mungkin juga sekedar perasaannya sehabis bermimpi, seperti kala ia tertidur di ranjang tidak empuknya di Kabukichou.

Ia rupanya masih berada di dalam kotatsu nya. Terduduk disana sejak 5 jam lalu sehabis dirinya mengecek jam dinding. Waktu beranjak sampai ke jam 9 malam, dan belum ada tanda-tanda anak itu kembali setelah 9 hari menghilang.

Apa benar-benar dia menghilang? Taeyong menyesal pernah bersikap tidak peduli. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang tidak pernah berpengalaman dengan anak kecil, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bersikap di hadapan Jaehyun. Karena itu saja.

Sekarang ia merasa, ia perlu Jaehyun untuk menemaninya. Karena ia kesepian, sangat kesepian. Bukankah sebagai seseorang yang membelinya, ia sudah punya tanggung jawab besar untuk menjaga dan menemaninya setiap waktu? Kecuali jika ia sudah siap mempertemukannya dengan orang tuanya, dan mengakui saja bahwa ia adalah perantara untuk membelinya.

Jika ia tahu, ia akan memukul siapapun 'orang tua' itu.

"Kau tak perlu menungguku."

Suara itu datang dari sebuah ruang lain. Rupanya anak kecil dengan piyama biru mudanya datang membawakan sebuah nampan. Ada mangkuk porselin di atasnya. Baunya seperti bau bubur, langsung jelas tercium dari indera nya.

"Kau pulang!"

Jaehyun tidak banyak respon untuk membalas keterkejutan Taeyong. Ia berlutut di sampingnya, dan segera menaruh semangkuk bubur di depan laki-laki rupawan itu.

Taeyong _tengsin_ apabila didiamkan terus. Jaehyun tanpa tak tertarik mengajaknya bicara sepatah kata, sekedar menghibur kesepiannya. Makanya dia berinisiatif menganggu. Dirinya melayangkan jeweran pada anak kecil itu hingga dirinya meringis. Senjata paling ampuh untuk orang Dewasa sepertinya memberi pelajaran.

"Kau kemana saja, hmm?!" ungkapnya gemas.

"Aww.. jalan-jalan!" Jaehyun tidak bisa berkutik dengan jeweran di telinganya. Ia mendekap lengan Taeyong yang tiada ampun mencubit.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?! 9 hari tidak pulang-pulang tanpa ditemani siapapun?! Sama orang tuamu jalan-jalan ya?! Pertemukan aku dengannya!"

"Aku tidak punya orang tua! Sudah kubilang berapa kali. Aw Aw!" Jaehyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari sergapan lelaki cantik itu yang jewerannya semakin lama semakin keras saja kalau dikira ia berbohong.

"Lagipula tadi kau _Heat_ , aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat."

"Heat?" Taeyong melepaskan jewerannya. Ia biarkan Jaehyun mengusap-ngusap telinganya yang terasa nyeri. Pandangan Taeyong menjadi rada heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyadarinya? Umurmu kan.."

Taeyong memastikan. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang belum genap 10 tahun sudah sadar tentang _heat_? Efek feromon bukankah baru bekerja dan disadari setelah _akil baliq_?

Telah mengetahui fakta tersebut, maka itulah Taeyong tidak sungkan untuk memuaskan hasrat heat nya di rumah ini kalaupun hanya dihuni seorang anak kecil dan wanita pengasuh dengan status Beta nya. Tidak akan ada yang merasakan reaksi yang terjadi jika feromon berlebihan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Jangan kelihatan bingung. Suhu tubuhmu jadi tidak normal. Cepat saja makan agar sakitnya tidak tambah parah. Kalau kau perlu sesuatu, akan kubuatkan." Jaehyun lagi-lagi mengabaikan Taeyong yang masih tampak bingung. Dirinya bangkit. Ia mengambil sebuah gelas dan sebotol air putih yang sudah berada di atas meja kecil.

"Jangan lupa minum yang banyak. Kau jadi kekurangan banyak cairan, karena melakukan'nya'."

Manik Taeyong membulat. Apa mungkin ia juga sudah tahu bahwa setiap kali Omega kena heat akan melakukan'nya'? "A—apa yang 'dilakukan'!?"

"Menurutmu.." Jaehyun nakal meliriknya dengan delikan licik. Membuat Taeyong tutup mulut dibuatnya. Sebuah respon tiba-tiba pada detakan di jantungnya. Seperti rasa yang pernah ia temukan tidak jauh dari beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Dari seorang pemuda yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Tidurlah di kamarmu setelah itu. Tubuhmu pasti pegal seharian duduk."

Jaehyun hendak beranjak membawa kembali nampannya.

Namun Taeyong tidak langsung melepas pergi. Tangan anak itu dicegatnya. Membuat Jaehyun tidak bisa pergi kemanapun, harus tetap menemani lelaki kesepian itu lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, ia tak tega melihat ekspresi menyedihkan lelaki rupawan itu sembari memohon tak ingin ditinggali.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika belum bercerita."

"Kau yakin? Umurku masih 10 tahun."— _untuk mendengar kisah panas mu yang tidak usai juga._

"Tenang saja. Aku ingin menceritakan tentang seseorang."

Mendengar itu, sulit membuat Jaehyun untuk mencari alasan lain agar meninggalkannya.

###

Taeyong bersandar pada kepala ranjang yang diisi seorang diri. Ia kesepian, tidak ditemani siapapun. Padahal ukurannya cukup lebar. Ia menyayangkan melepas ranjang single nya yang sudah bau apek di rumahnya yang lama. Tapi cukup hangat dan nyaman, untuk ukuran tempat tidur di ruangan yang tidak luas.

Ia banyak berpikir, kapan dirinya akan terus bernasib seperti ini. Dirinya adalah Omega yang haus dengan rengkuhan sejak dahulu. Ia menjadi seorang penghibur, untuk bertahan hidup, sekaligus menenangkan dahaga libido nya yang tidak akan selesai tanpa seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya datang dan mengawininya.

Bukankah itu sudah kodratnya?

Ia menunggu dan menunggu, berapa lama lagi? Siapakah lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuknya, menerima seorang laki-laki genap 30-an yang sudah cukup memiliki anak?

Ketika dirinya menaruh harapan pada seorang pria hebat yang memiliki nama, dirinya dibuang.

Ketika dirinya menaruh harapan pada seorang pemuda belia yang identitasnya separuh kelihatan, ia menghilang.

Sekarang, ketika seseorang sudah membelinya, dirinya masih bau kencur dan tak siap disentuh.

Taeyong berpikir, takdirnya mungkin mengatakan 'bahwa kau memang akan selalu sendiri hingga akhir hayat'.

"Tuhan, siapapun dia. Kalaupun seseorang itu adalah anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang akan menjadi pasanganku, aku siap. Tanpa cinta, aku pun siap. Aku hanya ingin melanjutkan hidupku tanpa dibawa resah. Aku ingin segera melepas kerah ini, tanpa terkekang dengan nafsu Alpha biadab di luar sana."

Taeyong melepas dekapan tangannya setelah berdoa. Dilihatnya kembali langit-langit ruangannya yang jenuh, seperti melihat angan-angannya berterbangan disana. Mendapati dirinya masih dalam suasana yang terus sunyi, ia pun berakhir dalam tidur.

Disayangkan dirinya tidak langsung sadar, seseorang berdiri di balik **Fusuma** * mendengar ucapannya yang terdengar sedih.

"Kau selalu bercerita padaku. Hanyalah orang yang kau cintai yang akan diijinkan memilikimu sepenuhnya.

Aku tidak ingin kau melanggar ucapanmu.

Tunggu sedikit lagi, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Pada Jaehyun Jung. Itu nama asliku."

Maka di balik Fusuma itu yang tipis dan bau sutera, anak laki-laki itu merutuk sedih.

 **to be continue**

* * *

 **Glosarium**

 **Taiko :** alat musik tradisional Jepang yang berbentuk seperti drum

 **'Mama' :** dalam sebuah distrik prostitusi, biasanya sebutan pemilik rumah bordil disebut 'Mama', bagi para wanita atau bahkan pria yang punya kelakuan _feminim_.

 **Shikansen :** Kereta cepat di Jepang

 **Genkan :** koridor tempat penghuni rumah atau tamu masuk dan melepas sandal mereka

 **Kotatsu :** sebuah meja khusus dengan pemanas di bawahnya dan selimut tebal yang ada di sekelilingnya.

 **Fusuma :** pintu geser yang dibungkus dengan kertas tebal tembus pandang atau kain di atas bingkai petak-petak kayu yang digunakan untuk memisahkan ruangan

* * *

Terima kasih atas comment kalian :) itu memberikan semangat juga buat saya untuk update.. i'm waiting for your another confession and support!

[This fanfic publish every 2 weeks or more. Which mean, see u at next 2 weeks...! Review, Fav, Follow!]

 **Notes :** FF ini adalah hasil rombakan dari ff full jepang yang telah di edit dari yang cukup rated, menjadi tidak terlalu rated or bisa dibilang dari R18+ menjadi R15+ untuk memenuhi syarat lomba ff.

Tapi saya bisa edit lagi menjadi R18+. Jadi, bagaimana masukannya? Apa cukup R15+ dan tidak perlu private? Atau saya edit kembali ke R18+ dan di private? :)

Selamat berpuasa !


	5. Chapter 4

**update cerita ini akan langsung full berurutan sampai the end dikarenakan sudah selesai update di wp

**maklumi dengan banyaknya notif

**review kalian sangat membantu meningkatkan update cerita selanjutnya ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada racun **Strychnine***."

Ucap seorang pria yang akhirnya ditemukan Jaehyun di kuil _Daisen-Ji_. Ia adalah seorang biksu sekaligus ahli obat-obatan terbaik di sekitar Pegunungan Daisen. Dirinya sudah terkenal sebagai pakarnya penyakit sejak bertahun-tahun silam. Jaehyun baru bisa bertemu, setelah mengendus kabar beberapa minggu sebelumnya.

"Air liurmu ada kandungan racun tersebut. Kau tak menyadarinya?" ucap pria itu dengan nada rada sumbang. Ia menaruh kembali **Chasen** * nya sehabis menumbuk ramu-ramu dengan beberapa tetes air liur Jaehyun yang dimintanya. Terlihat menjijikkan, tapi juga cukup berguna untuk mencari suatu kejelasan.

"Bukankah itu racun mematikan?" Kepala Jaehyun sampai berpaling bolak-balik mengikuti pergerakan si empu yang sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti dapur yang biasa dibuat heboh oleh para Ibu-Ibu dan alat-alat masaknya. "Bagaimana bisa tubuhku bertahan?"

"kubilang 'Ada'. Bukan berarti hanya 1 racun yang dipakai mereka. Mungkin saja sudah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa, hingga tak mematikan, dan bisa mengadaptasikan ke tubuhmu menjadi super kecil begini."

Jaehyun merutuk. Seorang Biksu bisa bicara kurang ajar juga ya. "Umurku 10 tahun, tinggiku sudah 160an loh."

"Maksudku, kau akui badanmu jadi menyusut seperti ini akibat minuman yang diberikan Bos mu itu?"

"Iya." Jaehyun mengepal tangannya kuat. Mengingat saat-saat tersebut membuat urat marahnya ingin timbul saja. "Aku merasa begitu. Bedebah itu terakhir kali memberikan minuman padaku yang membuatku terkapar di jalanan."

"Untuk seorang anak kecil, aku jadi tidak kuat melihatmu menggunakan kata-kata kasar begitu."

Jaehyun berdecak. "Oh ayolah, Biksu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan penangkal tersebut agar tubuhku kembali."

"Maaf, Nak, maksudku, Jaehyun. Aku tidak tahu bahwa racun itu dimodifikasi dengan obat-obatan macam apalagi hingga membuat tubuhmu menyusut. Sehingga aku tak yakin bisa membuat obat penangkalnya , berapapun kau bayar padaku.

Orang yang memberikan racun itulah yang pasti tahu penangkalnya."

Jaehyun mulai merasa tak puas. Ia terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali pada mereka. Mereka pasti akan mempergunakanku untuk menculik Taeyong lagi."

Jaehyun yang putus asa, ia tenggelam dalam dekapan tangannya. Terkaan-terkaan buruknya jadi berulang dalam benaknya. Bagaimana ia membiarkan Taeyong dalam penipuannya lebih lama? Bagaimana hidupnya tak tenang diincar oleh sekumpulan pembunuh haus darah? Bagaimana ia dianggap anak kecil terlalu lama?

Rasanya muak.

"Taeyong? _Mate_ mu?"

Jaehyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kuharap."

"Ah. Jadi ini soal ketertarikan."

Jaehyun tak paham maksudnya. Tapi sepertinya mampu menghiburnya sejenak jika sudah melihat Biksu itu malah jadi tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ini bukan soal tubuh lagi masalahnya. Ini bagaimana kau mencuri hatinya dengan wujudmu apapun itu."

"Ta—tapi, dia hanya anggap aku anak kecil." Jaehyun sampai mengulur lengannya, menggerakkan jemarinya yang terasa mungil. Memukul dua lengannya yang sudah tak berisi oleh otot. Melempeng kurang dikasih olahraga. "Mencintai anak kecil menurutnya adalah tindakan kejahatan. Ia bahkan tak mau disentuh olehku saat aku masih 18 tahun."

"Tubuhmu saja yang menyusut. Kau terlalu cerdas dan kelebihan paham untuk ukuran anak kecil tentang hal-hal yang lebih Dewasa dari seumuranmu saat ini. Rasanya aku pun melihatmu bukan lagi anak 10 tahun."

Jaehyun terdiam. Ia tidak punya ide sama sekali maksud Biksu itu berbicara.

"Ini di luar kalian _fated pair_ atau tidak. Ini di luar kau Dewasa atau anak kecil. Ini di luar kalian omega atau alpha.

Jatuh cinta lebih kuat dampaknya daripada sebuah ikatan _pairing_ yang tidak mutlak. Banyak yang melepas pairing mereka demi orang yang dicintainya."

Jaehyun hening untuk mempelajari makna dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Kau hanya perlu membuatnya mencintaimu lagi. Walaupun dengan wujudmu seperti ini. Tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama. Kau bisa meyakinkannya bahwa kalian memang sudah saling mencintai. Selagi kau punya kesempatan bersamanya. Siapa tahu suatu hari nanti sesuatu memisahkan kalian kembali?"

Biksu itu menghela nafasnya setelah banyak bicara. Ia membuka **Shoji** * yang tertutup lama. Membiarkan sinar mentari kembali masuk ke ruangan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengakui siapa diriku. Dia tidak akan percaya. Lagipula dia akan melarikan diri jika ia tahu aku adalah seorang pembunuh dan terlibat sindikat Yakuza selama 10 tahun lamanya.

Kau benar. Aku harus membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku yang bukan Yoon Oh lagi."

 **Drrrtt Drrrrtt**

Suara handphone Jaehyun bergetar. Ia merogoh cepat mencari benda tersebut dari balik jaketnya. HP itu sengaja ia bawa kemana-mana padahal ia tidak berminat lagi sejak ia sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya. Namun sengaja ia membeli baru, agar bisa berkomunikasi lebih mudah dengan Si Biang Rewel yang suka menunggunya di rumah.

 **Kapan pulang? Jangan kebanyakan main di luar! Cepat pulang, kubuatkan sup ikan. Memang tidak seenak buburmu, tapi aku sedang mencoba! Bibi Ayumu sedang keluar membeli** _ **Supressant**_ **. Aku kesepian. –Taeyong**

Pfft.. Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan geli melihat pesan pertama kali didapatkannya dari Taeyong. Pesan dari orang yang dicintai memang lebih menyenangkan hati daripada pesan dari bosnya yang selalu membuat suntuk.

"Pulanglah, lakukan apa yang kuberitahu. Soal penangkal, aku akan coba untuk cari tahu lebih banyak lagi."

"Be—benarkah!?"

Biksu itu mengulas senyum. "Kau sekarang tampak menggemaskan seperti anak-anak seumuranmu."

Maka Jaehyun hanya berkerucut bibir, sekaligus membungkuk berterima kasih.

###

"Anak itu suka pedas tidak, ya?"

Taeyong mencoba menerka-nerka dengan dua botol di tangannya. Sebuah botol berbumbu cabe, juga botol kecap manis. Ia tak paham bagaimana mencampurkan dua bumbu ini dalam 1 mangkuk berisi kuah bening dicampur rebusan potongan _salmon belly_.

"Aku tidak pernah masak. Sebelumnya Mitsuki yang suka memasak untuk lainnya. Seharusnya aku belajar masak bersamanya." Taeyong pun menyerah dan membiarkan 3 tetes kecap, dan sejumput cabai tabur di atas masakannya.

"Bau apa ini?"

Taeyong terlonjak dari aksi masak khitmatnya. Ketika dirinya bisa juga mengalih perhatian dari konsentrasinya, ia mendapati Jaehyun berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengendus-ngendus udara.

Entah kenapa Taeyong menyungging senyum gembira.

"Aku sedang buat sup ikan!" Taeyong mengulur mangkuk hangatnya kepada si Bocah. Ia sangat antusias kalau menu makanannya langsung dicoba. Meskipun ia ragu, karena ia tidak merasa pandai masak.

Jaehyun memperhatikan lekat isi mangkuk. Terlihat enak. Dari ia masuk, bau semerbaknya sudah bikin perut kelabakan. Ia malah punya pemikiran kontradiksi terhadap ketidakyakinan Taeyong. Ia pikir, Taeyong sangat pintar memasak.

"Oh ya?" Jaehyun mengambil mangkuknya, tapi tidak siap dimakan. "Besok mau keluar rumah? Jalan-jalan?"

"Hmm.." Taeyong meneleng kepala. Bingung. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa jadi orang rumahan, niat untuk keluar jadi tertelan.

"Berkeliling. Mungkin melihat-lihat di sekitar sungai _Fukurogawa_?"

"Fu—fukurogawa?" Manik hitamnya berkilau-kilau seperti percik api. Ia membayangkan bunga-bunga sakura yang ditanam cantik sepanjang sungai. Apalagi di musim semi, bunga-bunga nya lagi tumbuh elok. Masih harum-haruman segar.

"A—aku mau!" Saat itulah lelaki itu melompat girang, seraya memeluk tubuh Jaehyun. Membenamkan kepala bocah itu ke dadanya, padahal Jaehyun sedang menghindar agar mangkuknya tidak tumpah.

Namun kehangatan pelukan itu tidak ingin ia lewatkan begitu saja.

###

Kala itu sungai Fukurogawa sedang tidak ramai dengan banyak pengunjung. Ya, baru beberapa kekasih ingin merasakan kehangatan pagi sunyi itu dengan penuh cinta.

Tidak untuk sepasang lelaki berbeda umur kontras tersebut. Mereka berdua justru terlihat seperti sepasang kakak dan adik. Berjalan berdampingan tidak untuk memadu kasih. Hanya untuk menghibur diri di saat suntuk saja.

Taeyong terlihat senang dengan balutan _coat_ nya yang panjang sampai kaki, berwarna merah tua. Ia mempergunakan kemeja di dalamnya, dan kenaan jeans biru tua. Kerah _coat_ nya lebih menutup leher. Ia memang lebih tertutup saat itu, dikarenakan ia juga harus cukup waspada dengan dirinya sebagai seorang Omega. Feromonnya bisa kemana-mana.

Jaehyun mungkin yang lebih bebas hanya mengenakan kaus seraya dilengkapi jaket jeans yang tak terlalu tebal.

Bunga-bunga kala itu berjatuhan menjadi rintikan lembut dari helaian kelopak mereka. Harum segarnya tercium dari segala penjuru. Mereka sama-sama suka harum tersebut.

"Lihatlah, bunga-bunga itu. Mereka beterbangan ke permukaan air." Jari telunjuk Taeyong menyusur ke depan, mengikuti arah salah satu kelopak yang gugur. Kelopak itu benar berwarna merah muda terang, yang berpadu dengan gemerlap air jernih yang kena pantul sinar mentari.

"Di Kabukichou, kami jarang keluar sekedar melihat bunga-bunga cantik ini bermekaran. Kala musim semi, kami kebanjiran pelanggan. Kami menghabiskan musim untuk bekerja." Senyum Taeyong yang gusar, sekaligus ikut khitmat menontoni helai-helai indah itu memperlukis air sungai.

Ada kesedihan, kesepian, sekaligus kerinduan yang tampak dari wajahnya itu. Jaehyun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton hal lain selain sungai berbunga—kepada wajah rupawan yang mengisi mimpi-mimpinya itu, langsung cepat menerka maksud.

Taeyong rindu rumah lamanya..

Lelaki cantik itu tersentak ketika tangan kirinya tiba-tiba didekap sesuatu. Lembut, dan tulus. Ia pandangi siapa yang menyentuhnya, dan tak lain atau bukan, adalah seorang anak belia berumur kurang 10 tahun, namun pesonanya sudah lebih dari itu.

"Jaehyun?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menemanimu."

Entah apa yang merasuki si anak sampai berkata demikian, namun Taeyong tak bisa mengelak betapa deguman di dadanya semakin meliar. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal ini pada seorang anak yang punya muka polos dan menggemaskan berkata begitu menggetar jiwa. Bahkan Mitsuki yang sudah ia kenal sejak kanak-kanak, tak sanggup mencuri hatinya melebihi itu.

Ini perasaan, yang lain.

"Jae—Jaehyun.." Taeyong berani berucap. Ia ragu namun ia mau. Ada sesuatu yang tengah ia paksakan, agar ia memastikan rasa ini tidak menipu. Mungkin ia harus selangkah lebih maju agar doa-doanya bisa terkabul.

"A—aku ingin pergi lagi."

Jaehyun mendongak, biar bisa berbalas pandang padanya.

"9 hari aku sendirian." Taeyong cemberut. "Kau harus ajak jalan-jalan aku lebih lama."

Jaehyun mengulas senyum. Ia semakin menekan genggamannya. Kencan yang sempat mereka berdua sia-siakan, rupanya tidak Tuhan hilangkan begitu saja. Rupanya diubah ke waktu lain.

Rasanya tetap sama. Rasanya sangat menyejukkan hati.

Jaehyun gemas sekali. Sekian fakta ia ketahui tentang lelaki cantik itu, ia belum sempat mengutarakan kisah tentang dirinya sendiri. Menyesal.

Apakah masih ada kesempatan Taeyong untuk lebih tahu tentang dirinya sebagai Jung Jaehyun? Bukan seorang Jung Yoon Oh, dan siapapun itu?

"Aku kenal banyak tempat disini. Ada kuil _Ochidani_ , kuil _Daisen_ , Gunung _Hyono_ , Gunung _Mitoku,_ Pantai Hakuto, bahkan Onsen _Oshiyoka_. Mau kemana?" _Jaehyun Jung, lahir di Tottori. Hobiku, mengenal banyak tempat._

"Aku telah ditinggalkan kedua orang tuaku sejak lahir. Hidupku sendiri sampai kini. Jadi aku beradaptasi dengan lingkunganku , dan mengenali masyarakat disini dengan baik sendirian. Meskipun harus berpindah dari 1 negara ke negara lainnya" _Jaehyun Jung, lahir di Seoul. Hobi : travelling_. _Anak yatim piatu sejak lahir_.

Taeyong mengulas senyum terindahnya mendengar beberapa fakta itu dari si anak. Ia seperti menemukan dunia baru pada dirinya. Yang tidak dikenalnya. Yang dirahasiakannya. Ia sudah muak bermain rahasia-rahasiaan dengan Yoon Oh kala itu, yang membuatnya hilang sampai sekarang.

Berbeda dengan anak ini. Ia jauh lebih terbuka.

"Kau sangat mandiri, Jaehyun." Taeyong mengusap pucuk kepala anak itu, sebagai ungkapan bangga. "Aku mau pergi kemana pun asal kau menemaniku."

"Kalau begitu _tempura_?"

Taeyong terlonjak. Undangan macam apa itu?

Jaehyun sampai mengekeh melihat reaksi lucu Taeyong. Makanan kesukaannya itu sampai dibawa-bawa. Anggap saja permintaan maaf ketika saat itu mereka tak jadi kencan _tempura_ di Ginza.

Dengan rasa bahagia yang menggebu-gebu. Dengan rasa lapar yang sudah merayu-rayu, dirinya pun melompat riang sepanjang perjalanan, masih dengan genggaman bersama Jaehyun.

Orang-orang disana akan merasa tersentuh, lihat sepasang kakak-adik yang menikmati waktu dengan senang.

Tapi tidak untuk salah satu pasang mata, yang mendelik tajam dari persembunyiannya.

###

Pria itu punya pandangan bengis. Menusuk. Ia antipati dengan sekitarnya agar tak pecah konsentrasi.

Tanpa ada ragu, dengan pendirian yang penuh, tangannya pun pada akhirnya mengayun setelah ia merasa bidikan sudah tepat sasaran.

Suara hembus meyayat udara. Ujung jarum menancap ke target yang diharapkan di atas papan dart.

Namun, itu bukan papan dart biasa. Melainkan tertempel sebuah foto dari musuh lama yang dicarinya. Gambar itu tak berdosa, namun ia menyumpahinya serupa sosok terhina.

 **Brakkk**

"Bos!"

Seorang pria melengos masuk dengan tergesa-gesa ke ruangan pribadi lelaki itu. Awalnya ia cukup bersemangat untuk memberitahukan pemimpinnya itu sesuatu, namun delikan yang diterima nya seperti bukan sambutan yang baik. Ekspresinya langsung _mengerut_ takut.

"Apa?" ucapnya garang, tak berperasaan. Namun itulah sang _Oyabun_ , yang tak akan beramah tamah pada siapapun. Hidupnya dikendalikan kekuasaan, uang, dan pengakuan. Ia tak perlu sikap baik untuk mendapatkan semuanya.

"Mereka telah menemukannya, Bos. Di Pedesaan daerah prefektur Tottori." Pria itu meneguk ludah. Bengisan mata itu semakin merenggut hidupnya. "Saya mendapatkan telepon dari salah satu _**Kouhai**_ ***** yang berkelana di sana. Mereka menemukan anak muda itu, dan seorang anak kecil..."

Gebrakan meja tiba-tiba mengudara. Pria pesuruh itu langsung diam tidak mau melanjutkan kalimat karena tak berani. Wajah bos nya itu semakin menakutkan jika dipandang lama. Ia ingin sekali pergi.

"Sialan. Anak itu sudah kuracuni, masih saja berulah." Ucapnya, dengan raut tak sudi.

Ia kemudian melakukan instruksi singkat kepada dua pria besar yang sedari tadi mengamaninya di ruangan itu. "Kalian berdua, suruh yang lain pergi ke pedesaan itu."

Ia kemudian mengambil salah satu anak panahnya kembali yang kali ini berwarna merah senja. Ia memasang bidik, sekali lagi ke arah yang lebih disukai.

"Culik penghibur busuk itu."—Kemudian matanya menyipit. Ia perlu mengakomodasi mata untuk bisa menemukan arah yang tepat, tidak tersapu bayangan lain.

"Bawa dia hidup-hidup."—Ia lalu melayangkan tangan, menancapkan bidang berwarna itu dengan anak panahnya. Sukses mengenai bagian favoritnya.

"Aku ingin hutangnya dilunasi dengan menghilangkan orang terkasihnya."

Foto itu sudah dilubangi, di dua bagian yang dibidiknya. Bagian mata, juga dada. 2 bagian yang selalu jadi target dirinya melukai korban. _Ambil bola matanya, atau jantungnya_.

Ketika ia mendekati papan dart itu untuk mengambil foto tersebut, ia malah tarik paksa foto yang tertempel hingga merobek. Seolah daging manusia sebenarnya, tergambar seperti manusia yang terkoyak oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak kasihan, ada reaksi ketiakpuasan. Ia perlu manusianya yang asli.

"Aku akan mengambil _mate_ nya, dan membuat dia bertekuk lutut kembali padaku."

Lalu ia menghancurkan kertas foto itu dalam 1 genggaman. Sebuah foto yang ia ambil ketika anak itu menyelanggarakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 15 tahun.

###

"Jadi ulang tahunmu sebentar lagi?"

Taeyong menyelesaikan aksi memberi makan segerombolan burung di kuil _Ochidani_.

"Iya. 2 hari lagi."

"Astaga. Kita harus mempersiapkannya." Tangan Taeyong ditepuk tepuk agar tak membekas biji-biji pakannya. "Kau mau aku masakkan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak perlu. Bibi Ayumu pasti akan membuat makanan cukup banyak. Kau tidak perlu repot repot." tolak Jaehyun.

"Kalau begitu, mau kado?"

"Taeyong kau tidak seharusnya berjalan jauh-jauh dari rumah. Terlalu berbahaya."

Taeyong hanya mengerucut bibir. Dirinya merasa dibatasi padahal sekedar mencari hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. "Lalu kau mau hadiah apa? Aku tak ingin memberimu tangan kosong."

Jaehyun juga bingung harus meminta apa pada Taeyong yang terlalu bersemangat menyambut ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak merasa enak merayakan ulang tahunnya kini yang bahkan ia tak tahu ulang tahun ke berapa dirinya. 19 atau 11 tahun?

Melihat keraguan Jaehyun membuat Taeyong pun mulai berinisiatif sesuatu. Ada sebuah ide yang berkembang di akalnya yang mungkin menarik untuk dijadikan hadiah ulang tahun anak itu.

"2 hari lagi aku punya hadiah yang sangat bagus."

Taeyong pun tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah ciuman mesra di kening Jaehyun. Ciuman sayang, yang membuat hati siapapun berdebar. Lelaki itu tak lagi malu-malu menunjukkan hatinya yang tulus untuk anak itu, bukan sekedar menganggap Jaehyun sebagai anak-anak yang harus dimanjakan.

Jaehyun yang begitu penasaran dengan hadiah yang dimaksud, hanya sekedar bermain spekulasi. Apakah hadiah itu cukup memuaskan hatinya yang sedang risau ini? Apapun itu, ia akan menerima baik hadiahnya. Disimpannya sebagai kenangan indah seumur hidup.

Karena baru kali ini diberi seseorang yang dicintainya..

"Baiklah aku menunggu."

###

Hari begitu saja berganti. Ketika pagi menjelang setelah hari kemarin, Taeyong lekas bangun lebih pagi untuk membantu Bibi Ayumu mempersiapkan sarapan. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu cekatan dan bersemangat menyambut hari.

Dengan kimono sutera yang ditemukannya di lemari, ia balut tubuhnya yang polos seadanya. Ia menyapa Pengasuh rumahan itu seperti seorang Ibu sendiri. Ketika menawarkan diri membantu, maka dirinya pun dibantu mengenakan apron. Warnanya merah cantik, seperti sakura kemarin.

Ia mau membantu memotong Brokoli, menumbuk lada, bahkan memotong cumi yang kulitnya licin (kadangkala masih gerak-gerak sendiri). Gesekan spatula mengudara, itu adalah pekerjaan Bibi Ayumu sebagai pelaku utama dalam dapur.

Taeyong hanya memperhatikan, sekaligus mempelajari. Ia sadar masakannya belum senikmat buatan Bibi Ayumu—terutama untuk masakan Jepang yang masih awam, maka ia dengan jerih payah akan belajar melembur bagaimana memasak dengan baik.

Di Kabukichou, hal ini langka dilakukan. Ia tak diberi kesempatan menyambah dapur, karena hanya petugas masak yang sudah diberi tugas khusus yang boleh melakukannya. Selain itu, harap siap di meja makan saja.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, makanan sudah terhidang begitu saja. Meja makan sudah disusun rapih (Taeyong bangga dengan hasilnya). Piring disusun satu-satu. Hanya ada dua piring disitu, saling berhadapan. Pasti buat Taeyong, dan Jaehyun sebagai Tuan Rumah. Bibi Ayumu beralasan, sudah makan subuh-subuh.

Taeyong tidak keberatan jika makan hanya berdua saja. Entah kenapa , ia justru ingin melakukannya. Ini adalah sarapan pertama bersama Jaehyun setelah ia pulang dari 9 harinya berkelana entah kemana. Sudah ada teman yang akan mendengarkan celoteh paginya.

Jaehyun senang bangun agak siang. Sekitar jam 10 pagi , begitu Bibi bilang. Ia anak yang tak pemalas, tapi suka tidur terlambat. Taeyong selalu bertanya, "Apa yang ia lakukan sehari-hari sebelum Taeyong datang ke rumah ini? Apa ia sekolah? Bagaimana ia mencari uang?"

Tak ada jawaban yang diterima.

Jaehyun pagi itu akhirnya menyantap sarapan bersama Taeyong. Keduanya cukup bersenang-senang. Taeyong seperti yang Jaehyun kenal dahulu. Senang bercerita. Namun dengan topik yang sedikit berbeda dibawanya, Taeyong cukup perhatian untuk menceritakan hal yang sesuai umur dengan si Lawan Bicara.

Ia tak bercerita tentang kisah perselingkuhan, rusaknya rumah tangga, penipuan ulung seorang pengusaha, kebosanan terhadap pernikahan sendiri, penghianatan keluarga, pembunuhan, atau bahkan alur hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan.

 _Toh, aku sudah tahu semuanya_. Pikir Jaehyun di sela-sela kisah Taeyong yang menceritakan tentang seorang penghibur tetangga yang suka ribut dengan penghibur lainnya karena mereka suka pakai baju sama.

Setelah sarapan, Taeyong akan mengajak Jaehyun untuk mandi bersama.

Sontak Jaehyun menolak keras, dan akan berlarian ke seluruh rumah sampai terkejar. Pemaksaan ini alih-alih Taeyong selalu mandi bersama dengan partner kerjanya yang masih muda. Terutama Mitsuki.

Karena tak ada lagi bocah mungil itu, ia ingin melampiaskannya pada Jaehyun yang telah memboyongnya keluar dari Kabukichou. Ia paksakan bajunya dilepas, ia paksakan celana dalamnya di peloroti.

Jaehyun tak bisa menahan malu, bagaimana telanjang bulat di depan lelaki yang dicintainya. Apalagi ketika kimono Taeyong melonggar hingga terlepas seluruhnya.

Jaehyun mungkin seorang anak kecil, namun instingnya sudah remaja. Reaksi pun muncul. Kalau orang normal yang melihatnya, terlihat seperti stimulasi anak umur 10 tahunan agar tumbuh dan berkembang, cukup normal. Tapi tidak wajar kalau sembari, membayangkan hal tidak-tidak. Remaja muda yang biasa melakukannya, karena sudah masa _mimpi basah._ Tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya, Taeyong sekalipun yang hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kepolosan itu.

Untung saja tidak sedang masa heat, kalau tidak, insting dewasa Jaehyun akan lebih mendominasi daripada wujudnya yang seorang anak kecil.

Sesudah mandi bersama yang cukup 'menegangkan', mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lainnya untuk menghibur diri.

Bermain **Shogi** *, menggunting _Bonsai_ , mempelajari masakan tradisional Jepang, menangkap ikan di kolam belakang, atau sekedar membaca buku bersama.

Mungkin hari itu adalah hari yang terasa bebas dan menyenangkan. Walaupun cukup diisi berdua saja. Ia tak merasa terkekang, apalagi merasa kesepian. Kehadiran Jaehyun membuat dunianya yang gelap, kembali terang. Hidupnya yang sekedar 'menjual' diri, kini disadarinya memiliki warna yang lain.

Bahkan seorang anak kecil saja bisa membuatnya menjadi manusia paling bahagia daripada orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya. Begitulah Taeyong termenung.

"Taeyong?"

Lelaki rupawan itu membuka matanya selama ia larut dengan hembus angin ketika ia bertelentang di atas lantai kayu yang sejuk. Mereka berdua sekedar menidurkan diri di pekarangan belakang rumah yang berhadapan dengan kolam ikan. Sekaligus bisa bebas memandang hamparan bintang yang sedang ramai di malam itu, sampai larut.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal disini?"

"Sangat sejuk. Bertahun-tahun lamanya aku di Kota, tidak pernah merasakan keheningan dan kesejukannya pedesaan."

Kepala mereka yang saling berpadu dari dua arah berbeda. Jaehyun menindurkan tubuhnya ke Selatan, Taeyong ke Utara.

"Harum anyaman _**Igusa**_ ***** untuk tatami di rumah ini benar-benar membuatku lupa diri. Rasanya ingin tertidur terus."

Jaehyun yang mendengar pun turut bersyukur. Tidak salah ia menghabiskan uang dari hasil kerjanya membunuh, bisa menjadi sebuah tempat nyaman yang ditinggali mereka berdua selayaknya suami istri.

"Kau ingin selamanya berada di rumah ini?" tanya Jaehyun. Matanya senang sekali melihat hamparan bintang seperti melihat mata hitam legam Taeyong.

"Tentu saja." Taeyong memejam mata. Ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa kenyataannya ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini. Bahkan semenjak diajak jalan-jalan kemarin, ia jadi tahu banyak tempat terindah di Desa ini yang wajib ia singgahi berkali-kali—tidak, setiap hari.

"Sayang sekali kita bukan _mate_."

Suara lirih Jaehyun terdengar samar karena tiba-tiba hembusan angin datang menerpa, seakan ingin memudarkan kalimat itu agar tak sengaja didengar Taeyong. Sayangnya, Taeyong sempat mendengar kalimat itu yang diucapkan begitu prihatin. Seperti tak ada harapan, seperti tak bisa diharapkan.

30 menit lagi, mereka akan menyudahi hari. Mereka akan menyambut waktu yang sekali setahun dialami manusia pada umumnya.

Jaehyun barangkali akan menyukai waktu ulang tahunnya kini, daripada hari ulang tahunnya yang lain. Yang terasa seperti di penjara. Tak ada orang terkasih, hanya orang-orang formal yang penuh tuntutan pekerjaan terpaksa menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

Hanya dengan kehadiran Taeyong, sanggup membuat hari ulang tahunnya lebih berkesan dari waktu sebelumnya. Hanya dengan melihat bintang semalaman bersama dengan orang yang merebut hatinya, membuat Jaehyun bersyukur Tuhan mengurangi umurnya.

Jaehyun berpejam mata di detik-detik terakhir sampai denting jam berbunyi. Sampai jam 12 tepat tiba. Bukan menunggu Cinderella pergi, melainkan menunggu hari lainnya bersama Taeyong datang kembali.

 **Teng Teng Teng~**

Suara denting jam telah berbunyi menunjukkan angka jam 12 tepat. Seharusnya awal hari ini Jaehyun akan mendapatkan ucapan selama ulang tahunnya dari Taeyong , dan sebuah kado ulang tahun yang dijanjikan.

Namun, Jaehyun merasakan sesuatu.

Sebuah sentuhan.

Ia membuka mata, sekedar mengecek tidak ada sesuatu yang tega mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Ia menyesal telah berkata demikian. Rasanya ia ingin terus memejam mata dan menikmati sensasi itu lebih lama...

Taeyong terlihat menciumnya.

Dengan cinta, sayang. Ciuman ini bukanlah sekedar rasa terima kasih, sekaligus memanjai seorang anak-anak. Ini tentu ciuman dewasa. Lidah mereka saja saling bertubrukan. Mereka menyadari arti cinta sesungguhnya yang menguras waktu mereka.

Ciuman itu akhirnya terlepas. Seorang anak kecil mampu membuat Taeyong kehabisan nafas, mampu membuatnya hilang kendali. Sensasi tak wajar dari seorang anak seumurannya. Mereka punya rentang tahun tidak main-main. Apakah ini disebut 'bahaya'?

Jaehyun beranjak dari posisi tidur. Ia perhatikan Taeyong yang terengah-engah. Kesulitan mengatur nafas karena hasil paksaan. Anak itu merasa menyesal telah berbuat seenaknya.

"Taeyong, kau baik-baik saja?" ia khawatir telah melukai Taeyong, bahkan ke perasaannya. Taeyong tak beri respon hingga beberapa saat. Ia menatap Jaehyun dengan berbagai maksud yang tak bisa dipahaminya. Apa arti pandangan itu 'benci' , 'marah', atau 'lucu'? Memang lucu, seorang anak kecil malah paham hal-hal mesum seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf."

Jaehyun melesukan pandang. Ia harus segera memberi penyesalan sebelum Taeyong berusaha menjauhkan diri karena jijik kepadanya. Anggap saja terbawa suasana. Tadinya ia ingin menyalahkan Taeyong sebagai biang keladi. Siapa suruh mencium seseorang dengan insting lapar sepertinya di tengah malam?

Namun bukan umpatan, kekesalan, atau tawa nyeleneh dari Taeyong.

Dilihatnya lelaki rupawan itu malah menurunkan kimononya. Melonggar hingga hampir membuka dada. Bahu cantiknya yang anggun dipamer sengaja di depan dua manik elang milik Jaehyun. Hingga dua manik itu melebar besar-besar. Saliva turun kasar ke kerongkongannya.

Taeyong lalu membuka ikatan kerah yang mengitar di seluruh lehernya. Benda pengaman untuk melindungi aset paling berharganya. Ia melepas ikatan itu dengan kunci yang sudah dipegangnya entah dari kapan. Mungkin disimpan di kantung kimononya? Apa ia sengaja?

Kerah itu dijatuhkan ke lantai kayu. Dibiarkan tak bertuan. Taeyong bisa merasakan angin bebas menerpa kulit lehernya yang lama tertutup.

Sungguh, pemandangan ini tak pernah dibayangkan Jaehyun. Sosok laki-laki cantik itu terpandang indah di hadapannya. Kecantikannya seperti sosok **Putri Kaguya** * yang akan dijemput ke Bulan. Mungkinkan orang-orang Bulan turut menculik Taeyong, saking moleknya pemuda ini?

"Jaehyun, selamat ulang tahun." Ucapan lembut Taeyong berhasil menyadarkan Jaehyun ke dunia nyata.

Jaehyun yang belum siap merespon lebih, hanya senyum-senyum malu. Apakah melihat pemandangan seperti ini adalah hadiah untuknya? Sepertinya lebih dari cukup.

"Aku telah berpikir dua kali tentang hal ini. Kau telah membeliku sekedarnya sebagai pembebasan, bukan sebagai barang jualan. Kau mengenalkanku dengan dunia lain selain gemerlap dunia malam yang terlihat membosankan. Kau mengenalkanku banyak hal...

Bahkan cinta."

Jaehyun sontak terkejut untuk yang ke sekian kali. Taeyong tak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan sirat malu di wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Mungkin waktu kita masih terhitung singkat. Namun menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di waktu singkat itu, malah semakin memantapkan diriku dengan suatu keputusan. Aku mungkin akan lebih lama berada disini karena aku ingin selalu bersamamu."

Jaehyun merekam beberapa kalimat itu seperti mendengar puisi indah yang dimainkan oleh penyair. Hatinya merasa tentram begitu mendengarnya, sekaligus merasa tegang di bagian konflik.

"Jadi, aku ingin menjadi _mate_ mu."

"Benarkah?" Jaehyun seakan tak bisa menghentikan keterkejutannya. Ia ingin diyakinkan lagi.

Anggukan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun rasanya ingin pingsan.

"A—aku rasa, inilah waktunya aku untuk memberikanmu sesuatu juga." Jaehyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak mungil yang pernah ia niatkan diberi kepada Taeyong beberapa tahun lalu.

Jari manis Taeyong ia raih, memasukkan cincin itu kepada jarinya yang cantik. Taeyong sampai terharu melihatnya, seorang anak yang berbeda tahun darinya itu sanggup membuatnya tersipu manis.

Ia terlihat sangat _gentle_ ketika memakaikannya. Sebaliknya cincin cantik pasangannya dipakaikan Taeyong untuk Jaehyun. Mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah.

Taeyong kemudian menawarkan bahunya, mendekati orang yang ia sayangi. Ia mempertontonkan ceruk memukau itu seperti daging merah lezat untuk sedia disantap seekor harimau lapar.

Tentu saja ini hadiah lain yang tak diduga Jaehyun. Ketika melihat leher jenjang lelaki itu, reaksi tubuhnya malah menggila.

Inilah insting Alpha. Tentu tidak bisa dihentikan jika sudah disuguhkan daging empuk di depan matanya. Ia jadi lupa diri, maunya memenuhi rasa nafsunya saja.

Ia sadar , 'undangan' macam apa yang ditawarkan Taeyong kepadanya.

Namun sebelum ia melakukannya, ia mencoba bersabar diri. Walaupun air liurnya sudah menetes sedari tadi. "A—apakah kau ya—yakin?" ia mengusap berkali-kali air liurnya yang menurun.

Semburat merah di wajah Taeyong timbul rada memudar. Ia mengangguk malu-malu, tak berdaya.

Mau tak mau, Jaehyun menyanggupi jika diminta. Lagipula inilah kemauan terbesar dalam hidupnya, untuk bisa memiliki seutuhnya Taeyong. Menjadi _mate_ nya, menjadi pendampingnya.

Selamanya.

Persetan dengan tubuh menyusut, atau ucapan 'kau ini masih anak-anak'.

Benar kata Biksu.

 _"Ini di luar kalian fated pair atau tidak. Ini di luar kau Dewasa atau anak kecil. Ini di luar kalian omega atau alpha. Jatuh cinta lebih kuat dampaknya daripada sebuah ikatan pairing yang tidak mutlak."_

Tak lama,

Jaehyun merengkuh lelaki rupawan itu. Menancapkan gigi taringnya ke bagian paling rentan. Menekan giginya hingga timbul gigitan kasar.

 **"ARGHH!"** suara ronta Taeyong mengudara, bersamaan dengan suara auman serigala di malam purnama. Taeyong susah payah untuk menahan gerogotan lehernya. Ia histeris sendiri. Begitu gila! Begitu luar biasa sakitnya! Taeyong merintih tidak karuan.

 **"Kyaaaii~!"** Taeyong susah payah untuk menahan gerogotan lehernya. Ia histeris sendiri.

Begitu gila! Begitu luar biasa sakitnya! Taeyong merintih tidak karuan. Seperti ada tombol **On** menyalakan hasratnya. Nafasnya terengah, sisi terdalamnya panas. Minta disentuh. Akalnya jadi tak sehat. Mulutnya berbuih saliva, karena ia tak punya kekuatan untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Mulutnya hanya sanggup mengerang karena dibuai hasrat dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Di sisi Jaehyun, ia sontak tidak bisa menahan feromon Taeyong yang keluar tiba-tiba. Kepalanya mendadak penuh. Nafsu ingin menjamahi tubuh yang lemah di rengkuhannya itu semakin menjadi. Ia lupa diri, ia tergila-gila dengan baunya. Sangat lezat, ingin segera dinikmati.

Taeyong di paksa merebah ke lantai kayu. Ia beranjak ke atas tubuh laki-laki itu. Dengan memaksa, ia menjilat sekujur tubuh lelaki itu. Menandainya di beberapa bagian dengan brutal. Sampai beberapa sudut tampak berdarah. Kimono nya hampir ia ingin robek.

Taeyong meronta tak mau. Ia tak berpikir , aksi penggigitan ini membuat feromonnya keluar lebih deras dari biasanya. Manakala si Jaehyun malah bereaksi selayaknya Alpha dewasa yang sudah tak bisa dikendalikan hasrat sexualnya. Bukankah ini yang namanya 'salah perhitungan'?

Jaehyun menyentuh beberapa area terlarang. Gundukan cantik di dada lelaki itu, disentil dan dipagut oleh bibirnya. Sontak Taeyong mengerang lemah karena sensasinya. Jaehyun malah terlalu menikmati seperti memakan lollipop. Tak mau tanggung, tangan lainnya sambil menjamahi benda lainnya di balik kimono yang begitu resah ingin disentuh. Yang sudah cukup tegang, ingin memuncratkan peju.

"JAEHYUN! HENTIKAN!"

 **DEG**

Jaehyun sontak menghempaskan diri. Ia merangkak menjauh dan menjauh, hingga beberapa jarak dari Taeyong berada. Matanya bergetar takut, ia khawatir perlakuannya telah kelewat batas.

Taeyong memeluk dirinya yang sudah begitu kacau. Pakaiannya sudah merobek, dan kusut. Matanya sembab. Wajahnya cemas. Ia melihat Jaehyun seolah dirinya seorang Monster.

"Ma—maafkan aku!" Jaehyun kemudian berlari pergi. Suara pintu ruangan tak lama terdengar kasar tertutup. Pasti ia melarikan diri ke dalam kamar.

Taeyong yang terlihat sangat miris, menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menunduk, menyesali diri. Lehernya yang telah berdarah karena digigit kasar oleh anak itu, diusapnya dengan lemah lembut.

"Seandainya kau sudah cukup umur untuk menyentuhku, Jaehyun."

 **to be continue**

###

 **Glosarium**

 **Racun Strychnine :** racun yang digunakan untuk meracuni tikus dan predator menyebabkan kematian yang menyakitkan dengan kejang-kejang hebat karena stimulasi simultan dari ganglia sensoris di tulang belakang, juga akan mempengaruhi sensor motoris tubuh.

 **Chasen :** pengaduk yang terbuat dari bamboo.

 **Shoji :** panel dari rangka kayu berlapis kertas transparan

 **Kouhai :** sebutan untuk para bawahan-bawahan di suatu Klan Yakuza.

 **Shogi :** atau catur Jepang adalah permainan papan dari Jepang yang dimainkan oleh dua orang di atas papan 9 lajur dan 9 baris yang berwarna sama.

 **Igusa :** "alang-alang" biasa yang dipakai untuk dianyam jadi Tatami.

 **Putri Kaguya :** Cerita rakyat Jepang yang tertua. Kisah seorang anak perempuan yang ditemukan kakek pengambil bambu dari dalam batang bambu yang bercahaya. Yang akhirnya dijemput kembali ke bulan.

Terima kasih atas comment kalian :) itu memberikan semangat juga buat saya untuk update.. i'm waiting for your another confession and support!

Cerita ini sudah selesai update di Wattpad, biasanya up2date disana ( Mir_ramen). Saya juga update Ori BL di acc lain saya ( Mir_ayam).


	6. Chapter 5

Pagi itu tampaknya menjadi hal yang tak biasa bagi Jaehyun. Tidak hanya terbangun dengan tubuh masa kanak-kanaknya, ia pun juga terbangun dengan segala penyesalan akibat malam sebelumnya.

Ia membangunkan diri. Bersandar sebentar di kepala ranjang. Kepalanya yang terasa berat, kemudian ditekan-tekan tulang _sphenoid_ di sisi kanan dan kiri. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat pening di kepalanya yang terbawa, sedikit mereda.

Cermin yang tepat berhadapan dengan ranjangnya, ia perhatikan baik-baik. Tubuh telanjang yang tidak terdapat otot , kurus kurang bertenaga. Tulang wajahnya kurang tegas, masih keliatan imut-imut. Tidak terlihat seperti seorang Alpha yang siap menafkahi seorang Omega yang telah di marking nya.

Jaehyun pun menunduk ke dalam bekapan lututnya. Menyesali segala perbuatannya. Ia jadi merasa serba salah. Entah bagaimana ia bertemu muka dengan Taeyong sekarang. Ia tidak punya ide sama sekali.

"Tuan." Ketukan dari luar, membuat Jaehyun tersadar. Ia tidak bisa menghilang begitu saja dari tanggung jawabnya. Bibi Ayumu menunggu di luar kamarnya, membujuk Jaehyun untuk sarapan bersama.

"Sebentar." Jaehyun melengah nafasnya. Ia harus bisa menghadapinya. Bagaimana pun. Ia hanya perlu mengucapkan maaf. Ia bersedia tubuhnya disiksa sekalipun jika keberatan untuk menerima maafnya.

"Hei"

Jaehyun segera menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar panggilan itu. Ia melihat sekitarnya, dan seorang pemuda berdiri disana, di dapur, dengan apron cantiknya. Ia sangat telaten menggerakkan pancinya seperti seorang koki pro.

Lelaki rupawan itu masih sempat tersenyum padanya. Jaehyun sampai melamun untuk sedikit memberi waktu memujinya.

"Tunggulah di meja makan. Aku sedang membuatkan makan."

Jaehyun tidak dapat berpikir apapun selain mengikuti perintahnya. Ia sudah duduk begitu saja di kursinya. Dengan mata yang tidak pisah-pisah melihat sosok Taeyong yang terlihat bersemangat mempersiapkan hidangan.

"Aku yakin kali ini lebih enak. Bibi Ayumu sudah banyak mengajarkanku." Ucapnya dengan riang. Sembari menaruh piring berisi nasi goreng dan 3 potongan omelet di hadapan Jaehyun.

Anak itu mungkin sedang menatap kosong makanannya dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Ia tidak lancar mencerna atas kejadian apa yang terjadi. Seolah segala keburukan tindaknya tidak pernah terjadi malam itu. Seolah Taeyong tak pernah mengalami pelecehan di malam yang sunyi.

Semuanya terlihat normal.

Apakah Jaehyun pantas mempertanyakannya?

Ia pun hanya meminta peruntungan pada para Tuhan setelah ia memakan nasi goreng ini.

Sesendok masuk pada mulutnya.

Taeyong menyilangkan kedua jari serupa gerakan meminta keburuntungan.

"Eum. Enak sekali." Jaehyun tak berbohong ketika mengujarkannya. Rasa Nasi Goreng itu sangat nikmat, dipadu dengan lembutnya telur omelet yang dimasak sesuai.

Baru kemarin sup buatannya setengah layak di makan, jika Jaehyun harus jujur.

"Wah, aku senang." Taeyong tersenyum lebar. Membuat Jaehyun langsung tersedak.

Ada yang salah.

"Kau tak apa?" Taeyong mengulurkan segelas air putih.

Bukannya menerima tawaran, Jaehyun malah teralih akan hal lain. Ia mengamati serius lelaki di hadapannya seperti tidak ada celah manapun untuk tatapan ke hal lain.

"Taeyong? Kau kenapa? Kau tak ingat terhadap perbuatanku malam kemarin?"

Bukan sebuah gelengan. Taeyong hanya terdiam. Ekspresinya mengerut , menghilangkan rupa cerianya yang menawan. Memang ia terlihat sedih, namun ia tidak terlihat kecewa.

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa."

"Huh?"

Taeyong berani tatap _pair_ nya itu lembut, tidak dengan rasa takut yang sangat melekat di pikiran Jaehyun malam itu. Mata sembab memohon dilepaskan dari terkamannya. Ia tidak terlihat seperti itu. Membuat Jaehyun bisa leluasa bernafas dari rasa tegangnya yang menjelma beberapa waktu ini bahkan sejak sebelum ia tidur.

"Melakukan _mating_. Reaksi seperti itu pertama terjadi padaku. Aku hanya terlalu kaget kala itu. Sejujurnya.." Taeyong menunduk malu. Keduanya menjadi sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau tak membenciku?" akhirnya Jaehyun memberanikan diri terlebih dahulu. Walaupun ia tak mau mendongak, menatap manik jernih Taeyong yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Te—tentu saja tidak. Aku tak mungkin membenci _pair_ ku sendiri. Apa gunanya aku menyerahkan tubuh ini secara sukarela?"

Mereka berdua akhirnya saling bertemu pandang. Saling membalas senyum pias. Perlahan memperlihatkan kenyamanan satu sama lain. Tidak ada rasa keberatan, mereka ingin menuangkan kepercayaan dan kasih sayang setelah kenyataan yang mereka telah lewati.

Mereka sudah menjadi _pair_ , sudah menandai. Sudah jadi hak milik. Sebagai Alpha, sudah tugasnya melindungi dan mencintai pairing nya. Tak terkecuali pasangannya, harus menerima dan mau 'mengabdi' tanpa ada penyesalan.

"Aku mungkin belum siap, untuk menjadi pasangan yang sempurna untukmu, Taeyong- _hyung_."

Lirih Jaehyun membuat Taeyong tertawa kecil. Ia mengasak puncak kepala anak itu dengan gemas, sembari mencubit kedua pipi anak itu dengan manja. Ia memperlakukannya serupa anak-anak pada umurnya karena dipanggil begitu.

Padahal, ia tak mau. Ia menerima Jaehyun sudah apa adanya. Ia menghilangkan rasa ragu, dan khawatir pada seorang anak kecil yang dikira perlu penjagaan. Padahal ia sudah cukup Dewasa, dibanding umur pada nyatanya. Ia sangat mandiri.

Aneh memang, ia merasa terjaga jika berada di samping Jaehyun. Ia ingin dilindungi anak itu seolah dilindungi seorang pria berpuluh tahun.

"Panggil aku mulai sekarang Taeyong saja. Aku sudah terbiasa. Atau...'Sayang'?" Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun. "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Aku tak peduli kau bisa atau tak bisa membuahiku. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Selain keluargaku di Kabukichou, kau yang membuatku nyaman. Aku tak ingin dibuang sendiri lagi."

Di dalam dekapan Taeyong, Jaehyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya berdegup-degup cepat. Sama rasa seperti jantungnya, yang terpompa kuat karena momen ini. Malu dan bahagia, bersatu padu.

"Aku bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi, asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan pergi dariku. Aku tak mau ini jadi kesalahan yang ke sekian kali."

Jaehyun membalas rengkuhan Taeyong. Punggung Taeyong yang lebar—tidak selebar miliknya karena tubuhnya tirus juga lebih pendek—dielusnya sayang.

"Tidak akan."

Kemudian tangan mereka yang telah dihiasi masing-masing sebuah cincin perak, saling bertaut tak ingin dilepas beberapa saat.

 _Aku juga tak ingin melakukan kesalahan bodoh ke sekian kalinya_.

###

Dunia ini penuh keragaman yang sangat menarik untuk ditelusuri. Banyak hal di luar sana, yang bahkan tak terjamah, akan membuat diri ini menjadi penasaran. Jika punya waktu luang, pemasukan yang dalam, rasa keingintahuan tinggi, niat yang besar, tidak mustahil kaki akan berlari bebas sejauh apapun itu.

Taeyong mencerna kehidupan barunya lebih banyak. Lebih berwawasan, lebih berarti. Banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui, banyak hal baru yang harus ia adaptasikan.

Semuanya akan terbayar. Jaehyun menemaninya setiap kali ia ingin pergi kemana pun. Tangan mereka akan selalu tergenggam. Menghabiskan seminggu bersama, seminggu lainnya penuh cinta. Ini adalah rasa yang tidak pernah dirasakan Taeyong sebelumnya. Hebatnya, ini terjadi begitu saja setelah ia berjejak keluar dari pintu tempat penghiburannya. Melepaskan pekerjaannya, melepaskan diri dari kurungan.

"Bukankah aneh? Mereka terlihat tidak wajar bermesra-mesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih. Daripada menjadi seorang kakak-adik?"

Ucapan orang-orang sekitar seperti itu semakin sering terdengar. Taeyong memang sering bermanja dengan Jaehyun, juga anak itu tidak menolak untuk meresponnya. Seperti seekor anjing cantik yang baru saja dikawini, rasanya mau dekat-dekat si Jantan terus.

Taeyong bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa memperlakukan Jaehyun bukan seperti anak kecil lagi. Walaupun bentuk tubuhnya tidak melebihi dirinya juga, itu hanya perlu waktu. Jaehyun cukup tinggi untuk usianya yang genap 8 tahun. Sudah bisa mencapai bahunya. Sudah bisa mencium pipi Taeyong, jika dia membungkuk sedikit. Ia tak peduli apapun omongan orang.

Hubungan mereka sebagai _pairing_ mungkin akan dicekal siapapun. Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan pernyataan 'Seorang pemuda berkepala 3, menjadi _mate_ dari seorang anak 10 tahun.' Tidak ada. Anak seumurannya seharusnya bahkan tak paham dengan maksud _'mate', 'pairing', 'bonded',_ bahkan _'omega-alpha'._

Kecuali jika terjadi kecelakaan.

Ya, kecelakaan, yang membuat mereka berdua tidak pernah merasa cocok. Penuh kebencian, dan saling berjauhan agar tidak terjadi hal yang jatuhnya sebagai 'kriminal'. Pemaksaan adalah hal yang sangat sering terjadi di antara 'Alpha-Omega' yang tak cocok, tak berjodoh.

Tapi ini, di luar konteks. Mereka berdua, saling mencintai. Melengkapi satu sama lain sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Tak ada penolakan. Mereka ingin selalu mengerat seperti ada lem kuat.

Jadi, ini adalah 'ketidakwajaran'. Bahkan Taeyong pun sama tak pahamnya, kenapa ia jatuh ke pelukannya. Mungkin ini yang disebut ' _Fated'_? Ia tak pernah menyangkal hubungan tiba-tiba ini. Ia malah menikmatinya.

Berarti jawabannya benar. Jaehyun adalah _fated pair_ nya selama ini. Fated pair tidak hanya 'berjodoh' dalamhal seksual, tapi berjodoh dalam tali merah- _the red string_. Mereka benar-benar ditakdirkan.

Taeyong kemudian merangkul erat lengan Jaehyun. Kepalanya mendarat di bahu lelaki pujaan di sampingnya itu yang sedang asyik memakan _crepe_ pembelian Taeyong.

"Ada apa?"

Taeyong hanya menggeleng. "Tak apa. Aku cuman senang dengan kencan hari ini." Ucapnya sambil mengamati burung-burung Gereja tiba-tiba berkumpul di jalanan lebar di depannya. Ikut terbuai suasana cerah di pagi ini , di sebuah taman.

"Kau mau pergi kemana lagi, Taeyong- _hyung_?"

Taeyong tampaknya gemas mendengar banmal untuk nama depannya disebut-sebut beberapa hari ini. Ia merasa tersentuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdoa dulu di kuil, baru pulang?"

Taeyong mengangguk bersemangat. Tak ada salahnya ia bersyukur terlebih dahulu kepada Tuhan dengan nikmat yang tiada jeda ini.

Kuil tersebut diapit oleh dua gunung Daisen yang cantik dan menjulang. Perlu melewati beberapa anak tangga berbatu yang telah dilumuti, dan menghirup lebih banyak kesegaran di antara pohon-pohon yang tumbuh rimbun membentuk hutan. Jalurnya agak basah jika sedang hujan, dan harum-harum bunga hutan akan terasa memanjakan.

Saat sampai di puncak, mendapati Kuil di hadapan matanya. Mereka akan berdoa pada _**Goshintai***_ _. Memberkahkan doa syukur yang begitu banyak. Tidak bisa dijabarkan._

Jaehyun masuk terlebih dahulu ke daerah _**Haiden**_ ***** setelah membersihkan tangan di _**Chozuya**_ _*_ **.** Barulah Taeyong yang mencuci tangan dengan air murni nan jernih yang mengalir pada mancuran.

Begitu khitmat ia menyucikan diri, ia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di antara pandangannya.

Segera ia menyudahi pencucian tangannya dan memperhatikan sosok yang barusan ia lihat. Dua matanya pasti sedang tak menipu. Ia jelas melihat orang itu yang sangat dikenalnya. Yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Ia merasa butuh kepastian. Maka ia tinggalkan Jaehyun yang tengah larut berdoa.

 _"Tolong persatukan kami. Jangan pisahkan kami lagi"_ berikut doanya.

Sementara Taeyong, sudah berlari ke bawah gunung, mengikuti pria berjas rapih itu yang baru saja meninggalkan kuil.

###

Taeyong menyamarkan diri dengan bersembunyi di antara semak-semak yang dibatasi sebuah batu lusuh berdiri menjulang. Cukup menghalangi keberadaan tubuhnya dari beberapa mata yang berkumpul di depan sebuah mobil.

Pria itu, tetap terlihat tampan, perkasa, dan jantan. Lelaki yang pernah memanah hatinya beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

" _Yu—Yuta-san?_ " ungkapnya dengan suara lirih nan lemah. Matanya sukses membelakak terkejut. Melihat rupa pria itu ditemukannya kembali masih dalam keadaan sehat meskipun telah menghancurkan hatinya cukup dalam dengan kekecewaan.

Ia ingin sekali keluar dan mencengkram jas rapihnya hingga berantakan. Menampar pipinya berkali-kali. Memakainya hanya sebagai pemuas dahaga, yang kemudian hilang entah kemana.

Pria itu sedang banyak berbicara pada bawahan-bawahannya yang selalu tunduk hormat untuk dirinya yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Taeyong sampai terkesan untuk beberapa waktu.

"Pria brengsek itu. Kenapa aku harus mempedulikannya? Aku sudah menjadi milik Jaehyun." Ia berdecih, memperolok dirinya sendiri yang mudah terbuai dengan si 'mantan kekasih'.

Kemudian ia pun akan beranjak. Setelah langkahnya menjauh, maka tak ada lagi ingatannya tentang pria itu. Sama sekali di hatinya, sudah terhapus titik di pemikirannya.

"Mau kemana dirimu, Taeyong?"

Baru saja akan menaikki 1 anak tangga, panggilan itu sontak membuat tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Nada berat dan tegas membuatnya tak sanggup melanjutkan langkah-langkahnya. Seperti dikekang oleh melodi suramnya yang mendentum dada.

Ia menengok, memberanikan diri untuk kembali bertemu pandang pada 'kawan lama'.

"Rupanya kau menampakkan hidung juga, _Sayangku_. Sudah lama kita tak bertemu."

Taeyong meruntuh rahang. Pandangan picik itu masih saja memperalat kekuatannya. Ia jadi merasa takut sendiri.

Tak ingin larut dengan momentum tak mengenakkan ini, maka ia pun berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia mencoba untuk pergi dan melupakan semuanya. Melarikan diri dengan melewati tangga-tangga batu yang seolah tak berujung.

Namun, tangannya tiba-tiba dicegat. Hampir saja tubuhnya terplanting ke bawah. Namun sudah ditangkap dua bawahannya yang bertubuh besar. Tangannya di tahan, ala pemborgolan dengan genggam tangan mereka yang lebar. Mulut Taeyong dibekap, dengan tangan lainnya yang bisa meraup 1 wajahnya. Kakinya melayang-layang, digendong hingga tak menyentuh tanah serupa kantung beras.

 **MMMPPHHH** **MMMPPPHH**

Taeyong meronta-ronta. Ia tak sanggup melepaskan diri. Sudah dikatakan mustahil kalau yang dilawan adalah orang-orang tambun ini.

"Masukkan dia ke mobil."

Perintah pria itu. Tidak ada yang berani melawan. Semuanya langsung tunduk, melemparkan tubuh Taeyong yang sudah kelelahan ke dalam mobil itu. Sebelum pintu ditutup untuk mengurungnya, Taeyong sempat mempelototi para penyerangnya dan pelaku penjahat yang tega akan menculiknya. Ia menaruh kebencian luar biasa. Melaknat semua perbuatan yang dibuatnya kali ini. Tak ada kata maaf.

"BRENGSEK KAU, YU— _SAN!"_

Lalu pintu mobil itu sudah ditutup. Memerangkap sesosok lelaki rupawan yang baru saja menikmati kebebasannya.

Pria bengis itu kemudian mengulurkan sebuah kertas pada salah satu pemuda bawahannya yang paling terpercaya. "Surat ini harus sampai kepadanya. Ia pasti tak akan tega meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu lama di tangan kita."

"Baik, Bos."

###

" _Hyung!?_

 _Hyung!?"_

Jaehyun berteriak tak karuan. Hingga hampir terpleset tangga batu yang sedikit basah.

Sampai sekarang yang dipanggil tak menghiraukannya.

 _"Kau tak apa, nak?"_

 _"Hei, kau mencari orang tuamu?"_

 _"Mari kami bantu cari~"_

Para pengunjung kuil yang mempedulikannya ia tolak dimana-mana. Ia akan melarikan diri dari sekumpulan manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kebingungan.

Ia hanya perlu respon dari Taeyong dimana pun ia berada. Tak butuh orang lain.

"Jaehyun?"

Biksu yang pernah ditemuinya, baru saja datang untuk berdoa di kuil. Ia terkejut melihat anak kecil itu berbuat panik di lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia segera merengkuh anak itu, menghangatkannya dengan ketenangan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Taeyong- _hyung!?"_ Ia menggila. Di dalam dekapan biksu baik itu, ia menangis. Rupanya tak hanya tubuhnya yang mengecil. Sifat emosionalnya lebih sensitif, dan ia berubah menjadi lebih cengeng ketika orang yang dicintainya menghilang. "Ia menghilang!"

"Tenanglah, kita cari ia bersama."

"PERCUMA. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, _Biksu_!" Jaehyun kerepotan membersihkan air tumpahannya dari mata dan hidungnya. _**Kasaya**_ ***** milik sang Biksu sampai basah.

"Tenang, Jaehyun. Kita laporkan ke Polisi—"

"GURU!"

Jaehyun dan Sang Biksu pun menoleh pada seorang anak berkepala pelontos yang hanya menggunakan jubah putih, belum serupa _Kasaya_ untuk para tetuah. Anak itu mungkin sekitar 15 tahunan. Membungkuk mohon ijin untuk menganggu percakapan keduanya sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

"A—anu." Anak muda itu takut-takut mengulurkan suatu amplop kepada guru yang dihormatinya. "Seorang pria yang baru saja berkunjung, mengirimkan amplop ini untuk seorang anak yang baru saja berdoa di kuil."

"Jaehyun? Untukmu?"

Jaehyun tidak langsung menerima surat tersebut. Dengan sekejap ia sudah menarik kerah pakaian anak yang lebih besar itu hingga membungkuk padanya. Tatapnya lebih menakutkan untuk anak seumuran Jaehyun. Ia melempar pelototan kejam, yang sudah sembab oleh air mata.

"Siapa pengirimnya..." Nadanya mengancam. Membelenggu kepercayaan diri anak pelontos di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil bisa sebegitu menakutkannya?

"Jaehyun tenangkan dirimu." Biksu menjauhkan dua kubu. Membiarkan anak didiknya itu pergi agar tak ada keributan lain yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Mau kita laporkan ke polisi?"

Jaehyun menggeleng. Ia mencengkram surat di tangannya. Kedua matanya mencerca amukan. Ia sekejap membuas dari seorang yang cuman anak polos.

"Tidak perlu. 'Mereka' sangat membencinya."

Jaehyun pun belum membaca isi surat itu. Namun ia sudah tebak apa isinya, yang membuat hatinya membara panas hingga kini.

Amplop itu telah ditandai bercak darah se-kuku, diujung kiri bagian depan polosnya.

Ia hapal, siapa pengirim yang sebrengsek itu menodai amplop nya dengan darah manusia.

Kenangan lamanya...

Akan dihadapinya kembali?

###

Karung dikepala pun akhirnya dilepaskan. Memberikan ruang untuk lelaki cantik itu bernapas secara leluasa. Udara di dalam karung kain terigu, baunya sangat memuakkan. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena alur udaranya yang baru terlalu kaget masuk ke hidungnya.

Matanya mengedar kemana-mana. Ia dihempaskan tepat di atas lantai penuh bekas bercak darah. Masih hitam pudar melekat di atas ubinnya yang berwarna putih—seharusnya. Ia memekik takut ketika tangannya hangat mengena bercakan yang belum mengering, masih lengket seperti cat merah.

"Bagaimana rumah barumu, Sayang?"

Ia langsung menoleh, bertemu tatap dengan lelaki yang dahulu memikat hatinya, yang kini hanyalah seorang serigala berbulu domba. Atau mantel bulu dombanya sudah tidak tahu dikemanakan, yang ada rasa lapar khas serigalanya yang paling terlihat.

Taeyong mendecih. Air ludahnya mengenai sepatu pria itu yang berkilap hitam. Ia tak sontak merasa tersinggung, malah tertawa. Menggema di satu ruangan asing itu, tanpa siapapun yang berada disana. Hanya mereka berdua beserta alat-alat penjagalan yang begitu menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba, kepala Taeyong tahu-tahu di tekan hingga mencium tanah dengan dorongan keras dari sundulan kaki pria itu. Sundulannya, sanggup membuat wajah Taeyong menampar keras dengan padatnya ubin. Ia bisa merasakan pipi kanannya yang merata disana menjadi ngilu. Kaki pria itu menginjak terus kepalanya serupa bola sepak. Semakin lama, semakin kencang, hingga rasanya rahang Taeyong ingin rusak.

"ARGH!" ia memekik menumpahkan rasa sakitnya.

"Berani sekali kau dengan Mantan Kekasih yang sangat menyayangimu. Kubawa kau untuk hidup bersamaku dan menikmati kebahagiaan barumu, namun ini bayarannya?"

"A—aku bersumpah. Aku tak sudi dipelihara Bajingan sepertimu!"

Kemudian kepalanya semakin ditekan. Taeyong menepuk-nepuk lantai, minta diampuni.

"Karena kau sudah di _marking_ , kau mulai melawanku? Padahal aku membayarmu pasti lebih dari 'Anak Sinting' itu!"

Taeyong ingin menjawab, bahwa semua tak bisa dinilai dengan uang. Ia butuh kebebasan, juga cinta. Itulah yang dirasakannya bersama Jaehyun, meskipun umurnya terlalu belia. Semuanya mustahil didapatkannya jika ia pergi bersama Pria yang lebih Sinting dari Jaehyun ini.

"Kasihan sekali. Dia bukan lagi seorang pembunuh yang kuandalkan. Bahkan menyelamatkanmu hanya akan meninggalkan luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya."

"JANGAN!"

Pria itu tertawa bahagia melihat keterpurukan Taeyong yang mengais-ngais ubin, bermaksud memohon. Pemuda itu sangat lemah, tak ingin ancaman itu benar dilakukan pria itu pada anak yang dicintainya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan jangan sentuh dia. Ia adalah partner hidupku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."

Mendengar hal itu , kepala Taeyong langsung ditarik paksa agar menghadap pada manik bengis itu lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

Sungguh tidak ada ketulusan di mata itu berapa kali pun dilihat oleh Taeyong. Masih saja penuh kekejaman dan kelicikan. Ia menyesal pernah mencintai pria ini. Termakan dalam buaian indah sentuhannya dan kata-kata cantiknya. Semua hanyalah _script_ yang dimainkan untuk sebuah pentas kebohongan.

Dengan lemah, dengan buih darah yang masih menggantung di sudut bibirnya, dengan memar di pipi cantiknya, ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Cantik." Kemudian pria itu melemparkan kembali kepala itu ke ubin tanpa rasa kasihan, seolah kepala bulat itu sudah dianggapnya semangka busuk.

"Hei," Pria itu menyuruh salah satu anak buahnya yang setia menunggu di luar ruangan ikut bergabung bersamanya. Ia menyiapkan perintah lain yang membuat anak buahnya langsung berdiri menegap menghormati Beliau. "Bawa dia ke ruangan A"

Taeyong tidak bisa memperhatikan reaksi dua orang itu ketika saling berbicara. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah karena diperosokkan ke lantai secara paksa. Tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah diseret lagi. Entah kemana...

Yang pasti, ia akan menyesal...

 **To Be Continue**

 **Glosarium**

 **Goshintai :** adalah objek fisik yang dipuja di maupun di dekatnya yang berfungsi sebagai tempat hunian / atau .

 **Haiden :** Ruang pemujaan

 **Chozuya :** Tempat pensucian / tempat wudhu tradisional Jepang.

 **Kasaya :** jubah-jubah biksu dan biksuni , diberi nama dari bahan pewarna warna

Terima kasih atas comment kalian :) itu memberikan semangat juga buat saya untuk update.. Syukurlah cerita ini mendapat respon baik sekali dari kaliann uhuhuhu 3i'm waiting for your another confession and support!

Cerita ini sudah selesai update di Wattpad, biasanya up2date disana ( Mir_ramen). Saya juga update Ori BL di acc lain saya ( Mir_ayam).


	7. Chapter 6

**WARNING! Bahasa vulgar , penyiksaan.**

##

##

##

##

"Apa kau yakin itu rumahnya?"

Di balik semak-semak yang tersapu angin, dua orang tengah bersembunyi. Mereka tengah konsen memperhatikan sebuah rumah besar nan mewah dengan unsur tradisional di sebrangnya. Rumah itu berasal dari alamat yang diberikan pada surat yang sudah dia baca.

"Iya, Biksu. Mereka pasti membawa dia kesana."

Biksu itu hanya bisa mengerat mulut. Ia tak dapat berkata apapun karena tidak menduga bahwa ia akan terlibat permasalahan berdarah ini. Ia pikir dirinya berada dalam kedamaian _shanti_ untuk seumur hidupnya, namun ia memaksakan diri untuk membantu Jaehyun menyelamatkan _mate_ nya yang sedang diculik.

Bukan sekedar diculik...

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam." Ucap Jaehyun santai, hendak meninggalkan sang Biksu. Tentu saja merasa ditinggalkan, Biksu itu tidak membiarkan.

"Mau kemana kamu ini!? Pergilah bersamaku. Aku akan ikut."

"Tidak, Biksu. Jika aku terluka, dan kau terluka, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan kita berdua?"

Biksu itu sejenak terdiam.

"Namun, aku tak mungkin membiarkan seorang anak kecil sendirian masuk ke rumah itu!" Biksu itu masih enggan melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jaehyun, yang kemudian ditepis paksa.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, aku ini sepenuhnya sudah besar. Umurku 18 tahun! _Mate_ ku ada disana meminta pertolonganku. Inilah kewajibanku sebagai Alpha-nya untuk selalu melindunginya. Meskipun tubuh pendek sialan ini , tidak akan bisa menghambatku."

Jaehyun pun menghela nafasnya.

"Aku sesungguhnya adalah pembunuh di umurku yang sangat belia. Aku telah belajar mengiris leher orang bahkan di umurku yang masih 10 tahun sudah disuruh mematahkan tulang seseorang ketika umurku 10 tahun, dan belajar menembak kepala manusia di umurku 13 tahun.

Aku menjalani masa anak-anakku dengan tragis dan kebusukan. Aku sudah dilahirkan seperti itu, sehingga tak ada artinya aku bermanja dan melindungi diriku sendiri di kehidupanku yang sekarang."

Biksu itu pun menjadi tak bisa berargumen kembali dikarenakan pernyataan Jaehyun. Ia tak sekali mendengar kenyataan yang ada bahwa anak ini bukanlah sembarang anak-anak yang biasa ia temui. Biksu itu memang tidak bisa mempersulit keputusan begitu besar dari sisinya yang sudah didasari pengalamannya semasa hidup.

"Apa kau tak membawa senjatamu saja, Jaehyun? Jika kau ini pembunuh dahulu. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin kau membunuh.."

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Sejak tubuhku mengecil, sejak aku memiliki Taeyong- _hyung_ , aku memiliki komitmen untuk tidak membunuh lagi. Aku akan melepaskannya dengan nyawaku, bukan nyawa orang lain."

"Jae—Jaehyun..."

"Jika dalam 1 jam, aku atau Taeyong-hyung tak kembali. Biksu bisa panggil polisi."

Biksu itu meneguk ludah.. "A—atau?"

"..walaupun aku tak yakin polisi bisa berbuat sesuatu pada mereka."

Kemudian, Jaehyun keluar dari semak itu, meninggalkan Biksu tersebut dalam rasa shock beberapa waktu.

###

Jaehyun berjalan di koridor rumah itu didampingi oleh 2 asisten besar yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Mereka dahulu adalah seniornya yang suka mendecih iri dengan posisi Jaehyun sebagai pembunuh bayaran kesayangan. Namun kini berjalan berdampingan bersamanya dengan ekpresi menggampangi. Air muka mereka seakan berkata , ' _Dasar. Kau terlihat lebih bocah sekarang yang tak bisa kurang ajar pada kami lagi'_

"Masuklah ke sana" tubuh Jaehyun di dorong ke sebuah belokan yang mempertemukannya dengan jalanan panjang lainnya. Berkelok-kelok. Entah ruangan mana yang sedang dituju.

"Kalian bercanda? Mana mungkin aku hapal dengan tujuanku. Kau malah membiarkanku memasukinya sendiri?! Berharap aku bermain labirin disini?"

"Kau ini masih anak kecil, sudah seharusnya mencari permainanmu sendiri. Sana pergi dan cari ruanganmu." Badan Jaehyun diperosokkan ke lantai kayu dengan tertawaan yang tiada henti. Puas mereka mempermainkan harga dirinya yang sudah dijatuhkan hanya karena sebuah bentuk tubuh pendek juga dianggap tak berdaya.

Jaehyun tidak ingin meladeni mereka lebih lama. Ia langsung lari mengikuti belokan demi belokan pada koridor hingga ia bisa menemukan sebuah ujung dari ruangan yang dielukan sebagai tempat peristirahatan seseorang. Hal itu menyiratkan bahwa Taeyong tengah diasingkan kesana, di tempat yang sangat merepotkan ini dengan sengaja agar tak ada yang bisa menganggu.

Jaehyun langsung berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu merah yang di beri tulisan hitam pada sebuah papan yang digantung berupa ' **Dilarang Masuk'**. Instingnya tajam sekali memperkirakan sesuatu terhadap keberadaan pintu yang terlihat mencurigakan.

Jaehyun mencoba mendengar dari baliknya, ia buka pendengarannya lebar-lebar di sisi kayu yang tertutup itu.

" **Nghh"**

 **"Cepat itu bagianku brengsek"**

 **"Mmphh! Mmphh!"**

 **"HAHA.. sekarang giliranku."**

Suara miris itu terdengar menusuk. Ada desahan tiada ampun yang tidak menggambarkan kenikmatan. Melainkan sebuah penyiksaan. Orang disana tidak 1 atau 2 saja, tapi segerombolan. Jaehyun tak jelas mendengar suara parau yang tertahan itu dari siapa, tapi ia berspekulasi banyak hal negative yang tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Taeyong-hyung!" ia tak tahan, dirinya menendang paksa pintu itu berharap hancur di dobrak. Tapi kekuatannya tidak lebih dari seorang anak-anak. Kakinya mudah sakit jika menendang terus-terusan, tapi ia tak peduli kalau sampai tulangnya patah.

 **Cklek**

"Wah,wah. Siapa yang datang."

Jaehyun terpleset jatuh ke lantai. Ia mendongak , dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki brengsek itu yang sudah ia jenuh tak ingin ditemui. Alisnya bertautan ingin marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Taeyong-hyung!? Lepaskan dia! Kau tak ada urusan dengannya!" Jaehyun berteriak lepas membuat pria di hadapannya tertawa jahat.

"Tentu saja aku punya urusan dengannya. Kau tidak tahu, aku pernah menyuruhmu menculiknya?"

"Ya! Namun, kau sudah melepasnya! Kau membiarkanku tidak menculiknya, dasar Brengsek!"

"Oh, aku bukan menculiknya kali ini. Bukan juga karena alasan untuk mengambil informasi sang mantan Perdana Mentri..."

Jaehyun membelakak mata. Apa maksudnya?

Pria itu kemudian masuk ke dalam. Badannya tidak menghalangi ruang pandangan Jaehyun akan sisi terdalam ruangan itu. Jaehyun dengan leluasa bisa melihat segala hal buruk dan menakutkan di dalam sana yang membuat ia ingin membakar setiap manusia di dalam sana.

Pria itu, berjongkok di samping seorang pemuda tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya. Yang telah tergeletak di atas lantai, dipenuhi keringat, bau lelehan sperma yang menjijikkan, bahkan beberapa tetes darah entah darimana. Badannya mengurus kelelahan. Tidak cantik , sangat layu.

Taeyong terikat, banyak luka pecutan, tidak bergerak, tidak sadarkan diri. Seperti seekor hewan ternak.

Yang lebih miris, tangannya terluka, melindungi bagian belakang lehernya. Yang jadi tujuan para Alpha lapar, yang senang menjelajahi daging empuk tersebut di masa heat. Ia melindungi tanda paten yang berada di lehernya agar tidak ditimpa tanda hina lainnya.

"Dia seharusnya kembali padaku," ucap pria itu sambil memaksa mengangkat kepala pemuda rapuh itu seolah buah durian, dengan menarik rambutnya. Wajahnya penuh luka, juga memar habis dipukul. "Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untukku dahulu. Tapi ia malah meninggalkanku untuk bocah sepertimu."

"K—kau... Yuta?" Jaehyun mengepal tangan. Murka. "KAU 'YUTA-SAN' !? MANTAN KEKASIHNYA!? JADI BUKAN PERDANA MENTRI ITU!?"

Pria bermata cacat itu tertawa puas, menggema di satu ruangan tersebut. Semakin mencerca Jaehyun yang tidak becus sebagai seorang pair nya.

"Sebelum aku menjadi pemimpin yakuza, juga meneruskan ayah tiriku, nama asliku adalah _Yuta Kazuto."_

Jaehyun tidak bisa menahan kemurkaan yang sudah melepas pada tubuhnya.

"SIALAN!" Jaehyun yang murka telah berlari masuk sambil melayangkan tinju, hendak memukul muka Kazuto yang masih saja tertawa mencela.

Namun ia langsung dicegat salah satu pengawalnya, tangannya dipiting ke belakang, dan dia diperosok ke lantai kayu. Kepalanya mencium lantai, yang sudah bau sperma menggelikan. Ia tak sanggup , tak bisa melawan sama sekali.

"Ku—kumohon, be—baskan Taeyong-hyung." Jaehyun menangis. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Tidak ada yang kasihan, kepalanya malah makin ditekan ke lantai dengan seenaknya.

"HAHAHA... racun itu bahkan membuat mentalmu sangat lemah, Nak. Dirimu yang sok kuat dan tegar, akhirnya menangis dalam kungkunganku." Kazuto kemudian melepas sergapannya, dan membuat Taeyong kembali tergeletak tidak berdaya. Sedikit respon dari lelaki itu, yang berarti ia sudah sedikit sadar. Tubuhnya masih lemah untuk bergerak. Tapi, matanya sudah bisa terbuka.

Ia melihat ke sekitar dengan pandangan minim nya, orang-orang menonton dirinya seperti seekor binatang sirkus yang habis disiksa pelatih. Ia kemudian mencoba menggerakkan diri, untuk melihat hal lain.

Betapa kagetnya ketika ia sadar, telah melihat seorang anak kecil sudah diperosok di hadapannya. Anak itu tak lain tak bukan, adalah seseorang yang begitu berarti untuknya.

"Jae—Jaehyun." Lirihnya terlalu lemah. Namun Jaehyun bisa mendengarnya.

"Tae—Taeyong-hyung?" Jaehyun mendongak, membuat pandangan mereka masih sempat bertemu.

"WAH WAH, pertemuan yang sangat mengharukan. Aku sangat sedih." Kazuto berakting, mempermainkan momentum mengharukan ini sebagai sebuah hiburan menyenangkan untuknya. Kelakuan sadis nya membuat dua orang yang saling cinta ini berada dalam penistaan.

"Aku luluh dengan kalian. Bagaimana bisa aku setega ini memperlakukan kalian?" ucap nya banyak omong. Kazuto pun menyalakan rokoknya. Mengepulkan asap tanpa ragu, seolah keadaan tidak sedang terpojok saat ini.

"Walaupun aku jahat, tapi aku masih cukup bijak." Ungkapnya, membuat Jaehyun maupun Taeyong susah payah mendongak ke arahnya yang menjulang di atas sana, dengan berdiri merajai mereka. Seserius apa ekspresinya saat bicara begitu. "Aku berikan kalian 2 pilihan."

"Pertama, aku akan melepaskan Taeyong. Dengan syarat, anak ini harus mengabdi padaku."

Jaehyun meneguk ludah kasar.

"Kedua, untukmu **Yoon Oh**." Taeyong memperhatikan Jaehyun.

 _'Yoon Oh?'_

"Kau bisa saja kembali dengan tubuh normalmu. Tapi kau akan melepaskan Taeyong bersamaku seumur hidupnya."

Jaehyun mengerang. Ia tak rela. Kepalanya mencoba bangun, tapi cegatan dari si asisten terlalu kuat.

"Kau ini Alpha. Kau bisa marking seribu Omega manapun, sepuas hatimu. Bahkan kau bisa menikmati tubuh manapun, tanpa terkecuali. Tak ada yang membatasimu. Tanpa mate mu, hidupmu masih sangat leluasa."

Jaehyun mengerang. Ia sekuat tenaga menggeleng tidak ingin. "AKU TAK MAU! LEPASKAN Taeyong-hyung!"

"Jae—Jaehyun.."

Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling berpandangan lagi. Jaehyun mencoba meraih kepala Taeyong dengan sentuhan tangannya yang tidak dipiting. Ia mengusap rambut pemuda itu yang sudah lengket karena keringat. Ia sentuh dengan sayang. Taeyong rindu sentuhan Dewasa itu pernah membelai tubuhnya. Jauh lebih nyaman, daripada sentuhan dari tangan kotor para pria tak tahu diri.

Kemudian dua tangan mereka saling menyentuh, saling bertaut seperti hari-hari kemarin ketika waktu mereka masih bermanja, romantis, dan bebas. Cincin mereka yang merupakan 'saksi' kisah terdahulu, saling bersentuhan dalam dekapan tangan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong-hyung. Aku sudah banyak membuat rahasia padamu."

"Jaehyun..."

"Jaga dirimu. Tunggu aku. Aku berjanji akan kembali."

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan luapan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup melepas Jaehyun.

"Si—siapa dirimu, Jaehyun.." ucapnya. Taeyong setidaknya ingin memberikan pertanyaan terakhir sebelum mereka memang seharusnya dipisahkan saat ini. Tak ada yang bisa melawan keputusan Kazuto.

Jaehyun tersenyum. "Aku **Jaehyun Jung**."— _karena inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Tak pernah ada Yoon Oh di akte kelahiranku._

"Sudah cukup dramanya. Cepat lepaskan Omega sialan ini dari penglihatanku! Bawa anak ini ke ruanganku! **SEKARANG**!" perintah Kazuto yang tiada ampun melakukan adegan pemisahan dua insan yang saling membutuhkan ini semudah tiupan angin yang membelai semak-semak. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan rasa cemburu, karena di jerumuskan pada sebuah sesi percintaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Ia yang tak sudi pun akhirnya berhasil memisahkan keduanya, ia pergi dengan rasa yang puas sekaligus sakit. Wajahnya ditekuk selama kepergiannya.

Sementara Taeyong meronta-ronta , diseret keluar dari ruangan.

Jaehyun, pun digendong pergi ke ruangan lain.

Arah kepergian mereka berbeda, dan genggaman mereka pun terpisah...

###

Biksu yang menunggu sudah sangat resah karena sampai 1 jam pun, tidak ada tanda siapapun keluar dari rumah tersebut. Ia hanya sibuk berjalan bolak-balik di satu tempat, sambil ragu-ragu mengenggam hp yang diberika oleh Jaehyun.

"Kau kira aku paham menggunakan HP selama kerjaanku bermeditasi di kuil seumur hidupku." Biksu itu mengigit bibir khawatir.

Kemudian, tak lama ia melihat dua orang pria bertubuh besar datang keluar dari rumah, sambil menyeret seonggok tubuh yang tak berdaya. Ia melemparkan tubuh itu seperti sampah ke jalanan. Lelaki yang dibopong mereka bahkan tidak sanggup membela diri. Ia langsung terperosok tidak kuat.

Memastikan tak ada yang mengawasi, Biksu itu tak tega hingga membuatnya langsung beranjak dari tempat persembunyian. Ia berlari keluar mendekati pemuda lemah itu yang sampai mengesot di tengah jalan sepi kendaraan tersebut.

"Bangunlah. Kau baik-baik saja?" _–siapa dia? Korban lain dalam sekapan mereka?_

"Siapa namamu?"— _apakah dirinya yang disebut Taeyong Lee?_

Taeyong mendongak, dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkepala pelontos dengan baik membantunya bangun. Ia menerima pertolongan itu. Kakinya tidak kuat berjalan karena sakit.

"A—aku Taeyong Lee."

Sang Biksu terkejut. Taeyong Lee, _mate_ dari Jaehyun rupanya sudah separah ini diperlakukan oleh para penjahat tidak bertanggung jawab di dalam sana. Pantas saja Jaehyun tak sanggup membiarkannya disekap lama.

"Kemanakah Jaehyun, Taeyong?"

Taeyong pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Membuat sang Biksu menjadi tak tega, sambil memberikan sebuah lap pribadi miliknya yang selalu ia bawa untuk membersihkan buraian air matanya.

"Aku tak yakin bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.." Taeyong didudukkan di balik persembunyian yang sebelumnya. Ia di sandarkan ke sebuah pohon. "Ia memintaku untuk tidak melaporkan apapun tentang hal ini demi menyelamatkanku.

Bahkan ia rela pergi bersama mereka demi aku."

"Astaga!"

Taeyong semakin mengerang tangisan karena ia tak bisa lagi merasakan pelukan hangat, atau sentuhan cinta dari mate nya yang selalu ia idamkan berada di sisinya. Dirinya malah larut dalam keterpurukan, dan lagi-lagi kesepian. Ia menumpahkan semuanya dalam sebuah rengekan.

Sang Biksu pun dengan kasihan, memeluk Taeyong dan memberikan rengkuhan tenang untuknya. Ia berdoa pada Dewa-dewa agar keduanya senantiasa diberikan kesabaran. Ia menyadari situasi ini pastilah sulit untuk keduanya.

Biksu itu hanya bisa bijak mempertimbangkan keegoan Jaehyun sebagai maksud perlindungan untuk Taeyong yang harusnya diterima. Ia juga harus menerima Taeyong untuk dilindunginya, seperti yang Jaehyun pernah bilang, jika ia tak sanggup melindungi Taeyong dengan tubuh kecilnya.

Semua petuah itu sekarang akhirnya dijalankan. Biksu itu tidak bisa melepas janjinya.

"Taeyong, mari pulang. Kuajak kau bermalam di kuil agar bisa berdoa. Kita doakan, agar Jaehyun bisa kembali dan bertemu denganmu lagi."

Taeyong memperhatikan dua pandang tulus dari seorang Biksu tersebut seakan menemukan pencerahan untuk jiwanya yang gelap karena kesedihan. Uluran tangan Biksu tersebut, dengan baik ia terima.

Ia tak bisa menoleh lagi ke rumah tersebut, karena ia tak mau mengingat Jaehyun dibawa pergi mereka.

 _"Jaehyun telah berjanji akan kembali.. maka aku memegang janjinya. Dia pasti tidak akan berbohong padaku._

 _Ini hanya soal waktu_. _"_

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _ **(next is the last episode)**_

Terima kasih atas comment kalian :) itu memberikan semangat juga buat saya untuk update.. Syukurlah cerita ini mendapat respon baik sekali dari kaliann uhuhuhu 3i'm waiting for your another confession and support!

Cerita ini sudah selesai update di Wattpad, biasanya up2date disana ( Mir_ramen). Saya juga update Ori BL di acc lain saya ( Mir_ayam).


	8. Epilog

Siap dengan endingnya? :)..

 **10 Years Later...**

 _ **Daisen Shrine,**_ **Tottori , March 10th**

"Taeyong-sensei!"

"Taeyong-sensei!"

Taeyong terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tertidur di sebuah _**Engawa**_ ***** yang berhadapan dengan halaman belakang salah satu bagian kuil. Ia memperhatikan sekumpulan anak muda mendekatinya, sambil membawa sapu. Apa-apaan membangunkan tidurnya yang nyaman di sisi kuil yang sepi ini?

"Taeyong-sensei! Lihat! Aku sudah bisa menyerang dengan teknik _**Do**_ ***** melawan Ichima-san _!_ "

"Aihh.. Watari- _kun!_ Kau tak tega dengan senior mu ini? Rasanya perutku ngilu sekali."

"Aku selalu kalah kalau ingin menyerang bagian perutmu, Ichima-san! Kau terlalu kuat!"

"Ya, aku memang kuat, hehe" ucap Ichima , si anak pelontos yang senang memuji diri.

Taeyong hanya menggeleng kepala memperhatikan tingkah bocah-bocah bersemangat ini.

"Kalian main Kendo tidak bersamaku, eum?"

"Habis Taeyong- _sensei_ sudah tidur saja. Kami tidak tega kalau Taeyong-sensei sudah lelah. Biar kami latihan sendiri saja. Aku sudah bisa beberapa Teknik dasarnya."

Taeyong mengangguk paham. Tapi ia tak puas jika belum menjaili anak didiknya tersebut.

"Biarkan kau melawanku. Apakah teknikmu sudah benar?"

"Eh?" Tampaknya Watari menjadi salah tingkah. "Aku tak mungkin melawan sensei."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau takut?" Taeyong menaik turunkan alisnya. Ia sigap membangunkan diri dan turun ke tanah, memperbaiki **Hakama*** nya agar lebih mudah dipakai dalam penyerangan.

"E—eum.." para anak muda itu sejujurnya tidak berani melawan senseinya yang sudah berada di tingkatan tertinggi. Bukan main-main. Beliau adalah seorang Omega, tapi tenaga dan kemampuannya sudah sepantar dengan para Alpha, yang membuah para bocah Beta ini saja sudah minta ampun.

Melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu dari seluruh muridnya, maka Taeyong pun tertawa. Ia memberikan tepukan pada dua bahu bocah-bocah itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menyerangku tanpa perlengkapan lengkap kalian. Jangan berlatih sendiri tanpa pengawasan, bisa berbahaya. Paham?"

"Ya, sensei! _Gomen_..." Ucap mereka dengan kedua kepala tertunduk menyesal.

"Taeyong- _san_! Taeyong- _san_!"

Namanya yang terpanggil, membuat Taeyong langsung menoleh kepada seorang Biksu muda. Ia begitu terburu-buru hingga nafasnya tersengal.

"Guru memanggil."

Taeyong terkejut perihal pemanggilan ini karena sudah beberapa bulan ia tak ditemui. Mendengar hal itu, Taeyong pun sigap menemui sang Biksu Guru, yang pernah menyelematkannya sekaligus yang telah ia anggap seperti kakak untuknya.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau sudah mengabdi untuk kuil ini dan menjadi Pelatih Kendo untuk para murid. Mereka tampak senang dengan keberadaanmu."

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku sangat menikmati hidupku disini. Melihat anak-anak berada di sekitarku, dengan tertawaan mereka, dan tingkah manjanya. Aku senang bisa memberikan didikan baik pada mereka."

Sang Biksu kemudian memberikan anggukan. Ia menyiratkan rasa bangga dengan perubahan mental yang semakin baik pada diri Taeyong setelah kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Baguslah kuil ini memberikan dampak baik untukmu.

Namun, kau seharusnya kembali ke rumah, Taeyong."

Taeyong tersentak dengan ungkapan Biksu tersebut. "A—apa maksudnya?"

"Bukan, bukan aku mengusirmu. Sesungguhnya tempatmu bukan disini. Kau berasal dari rumah baik yang sudah ditinggalkan Jaehyun untukmu, bukan? Kau tak ingin tinggal disana?"

Taeyong menggeleng kasar. "Aku tak ingin hidupku diliputi kesendirian tanpa ada Jaehyun. Aku lari kemari, karena aku berada di sekililing orang yang memperhatikanku."

"Aku tahu. Tapi sesekali, pulanglah ke rumah lamamu. Mengabdilah kau menjaga rumah itu, karena rumah itu adalah peninggalannya. Janjinya untukmu juga dijaga dalam rumah itu, bukan? Kau disini bukan untuk melarikan diri, kau disini justru untuk membuka pikiranmu untuk lebih bertanggung jawab dengan banyak hal."

Taeyong pun menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sedih itu sungguh memilukan hatinya akibat ucapan sang Biksu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Ia pergi ke Kuil seolah ingin menghapus kenangannya bersama Jaehyun. Ia tak mau sampai kehilangan Jaehyun selamanya. Biarkan kenangannya hidup membekas dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang."

Biksu itu pun tersenyum. Ia memberikan dekapan pada dua pundak Taeyong yang masih sama melekuk tirus seperti dahulu. Ia sudah berumur 40 tahun, tapi tak ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi. Masih tetap rupawan, dan awet muda.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal untuk pulang. Sesekali kau bisa kembali ke kuil untuk mengajarkan murid-murid lagi."

###

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Taeyong terlalu banyak pikiran.

Bagaimana ia bisa bertemu tatap lagi dengan Bibi Ayumu yang ditinggalkan sendirian di rumah tanpa dirinya?

Bagaimana ia bisa mencium aroma Jaehyun lagi di sekitar rumah itu?

Bagaimana ia akan merasa kehilangan lagi?

10 tahun berlalu, namun ia masih belum siap mental menerima kenyataan pahit itu lagi. Ia ingin menjadi Taeyong yang baru, yang lebih kuat, lebih berani. Ia tak ingin jadi Taeyong yang rapuh dan manja. Ia harus mandiri—itu yang terpenting.

"Pasti Jaehyun kembali, pasti Jaehyun kembali." Ucapnya dalam hati, beberapa kali untuk menguatkan diri. Ia selalu mengatakannya agar dirinya tidak larut akan kesedihan dan penyesalan. Hingga langkahnya sampai di depan rumah yang penuh kenangan itu.

Namun di depan pagar masuk, seorang lelaki dengan tinggi menjulang, berusaha menggapai kenop pagar dengan tangan panjangnya. Kelakuannya mencurigakan, seperti hendak mendobrak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sontak Taeyong tidak sudi rumahnya itu kemasukan maling oleh orang asing yang tega mau menjarah isi rumahnya yang penuh kenangan itu.

"BRENGSEK!" Taeyong yang pulang membawa serta pedang kayunya dalam pelatihan Kendo sehari-hari, segera melayangkannya mengenai belakang leher pria tinggi itu. Tentu saja pria yang dianggapnya 'perampok' tersebut segera terjatuh ke tanah, sambil meringis kesakitan.

Padahal penampilannya tidak ada rupa perampok sama sekali. Ia rapih dengan kenaan mantelnya, juga koper dengan merek yang lumayan mahal.

Ujung pedang kayu Taeyong langsung menunjuk tepat di depan hidung pria itu. Taeyong tak ampun memberikan serangan jika lelaki itu melawannya.

"Siapa kau!? Apa maumu di rumahku!?" Taeyong semakin beringas. Apalagi melihat reaksi pria yang menutup mulutnya dengan masker itu, hanya terdiam terkejut memperhatikan Taeyong. Jangan-jangan , dia hanya pria mesum yang ingin memperkosanya jika dia ada di rumah.

"Taeyong?"

Panggilan tak asing itu membuat Taeyong terperanjat heran. Ia semakin mendekatkan ujung pedangnya, hampir mencium hidung lelaki tersebut. Tentu saja yang dilawan pun sampai terperosok ketakutan.

"Tunggu! Taeyong! Ini aku!"

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku tanpa banmal! Tak ada siapapun yang boleh memanggilku tanpa banmal, kecuali suamiku sendiri!"

Lelaki itu semakin gondok dengan tingkah Taeyong yang masih saja memperlakukannya seperti orang jahat.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, lelaki misterius itu menarik ujung pedang , hingga Taeyong yang lengah pun ikut terperosok, menimpa si lelaki tersebut. Mereka berdua saling tertiban di atas jalanan beraspal tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini!?"

Lelaki misterius itu tidak bisa menunggu lama melihat perlawanan Taeyong yang beringas dalam dekapannya.

Ia kemudian menurunkan maskernya. Memperlihatkan sosok wajah yang tidak asing di mata Taeyong.

"Yoon—Yoon Oh...?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Aku **Jaehyun, Jaehyun Jung.** " Ia kemudian mempertontonkan cincin perak berukir yang hanya miliknya dan milik Jaehyun yang seharusnya sama.

Taeyong yang masih belum percaya dengan situasi mencengangkan ini, membuat segala fakta baginya adalah omong kosong. Ia masih meronta ingin dilepaskan karena lelaki ini berada di wujud 'mantan kekasih' paling dibencinya, dan mengaku sebagai 'orang yang dicintainya'. Omong kosong apa-apaan ini!?

"Dengarkan aku, Taeyong! Dengarkan aku!"

"Tak mungkin! Jangan panggil aku begitu! Hanya Jaehyun yang boleh! Hanya Jaehyun!"

"Kau harus percaya padaku!" Jaehyun mendekap kepala itu, agar menatap lurus padanya. Taeyong pun enggan memberontak. Ia yang menangis, berani bertemu mata dengan sosok yang mirip Yoon Oh itu. Ia jauh lebih tampan, jauh lebih jantan. Ia lebih dewasa daripada wujud remajanya dahulu.

Ia sudah besar, sudah 20 tahun.

"Aku adalah Yoon Oh, sekaligus Jaehyun. Diriku adalah mantan pembunuh bayaran yang dididik oleh Kazuto Yuta, mantan kekasihmu. Hidupku disuruh mengabdi dari kecil hingga remaja. Yang kemudian, aku mengorbankan diriku untuk menyelamatkanmu.

Tubuhku mengecil menjadi wujudku serupa masa kanak-kanak, dan aku membuang nama palsuku, menjadi nama asliku kembali **Jaehyun Jung.** Kemudian aku membawamu ke rumah ini, menjalani hidup kita menjadi _mate_.

Aku me- _marking_ dirimu tepat tengah malam di hari ulang tahunku. Aku juga sudah memberikan cincin ini untuk kita berdua sebagai janji sehidup-semati, kemudian kita melewatkan malam yang sangat menekan.

Kau tak membenciku setelah itu, kau memasakkan nasi goreng yang sangat enak untuk pertama kalinya. Kita berjalan-jalan. Menikmati perjalanan di sungai _Fukurogawa_ , di antara jatuhnya sakura. Kemudian, kau membelikanku _crepe_ kesukaan. Kita pergi ke kuil Daisen, untuk berdoa.

Sampai yakuza brengsek itu memisahkan kita."

Semua rangkuman cerita itu membuat Taeyong tidak bisa melepas rasa pilunya. Ia menangis sejadinya, sembari memeluk tubuh Jaehyun yang terlihat berbeda dari yang ia duga. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi, bahwa sentuhan di antara mereka memberikan reaksi saling nyaman.

Yang berarti, Jaehyun adalah Jaehyun. Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu berada tepat di depannya dengan wujud lain. Hanya Jaehyun yang memberikan sensasi nyaman seperti ini.

"Ini aneh, bukan? Aku tak pernah sekalipun mengungkapkannya padamu soal rahasiaku ini. Karena aku tak ingin kebersamaan kita dahulu dipotong dengan memikirkan hal-hal itu. Aku tak mau kau ketakutan padaku. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu kala itu, jadi kubiarkan kau menerimaku apa adanya."

Jaehyun membelai rambut Taeyong dengan cinta. Ia cium lelaki tersayangnya itu di pipinya. Masih kencang. Dan sudah berisi, mungkin sudah banyak makan.

Taeyong memperhatikan kembali wajah Jaehyun lekat-lekat. Ia seolah tak percaya dari setiap ujungnya, wajah itu begitu menarik baginya.

"Kalau selama ini Yoon Oh adalah Jaehyun, itu berarti Yoon Oh sebenarnya tak pernah berniat meninggalkanku? Tapi kau menemaniku terus dengan wujud bocah cilik menyebalkan itu?!"

Jaehyun mengekeh sembari mengangguk mantap. Jarinya tiada henti memperhitung lembaran helai di rambut lelaki cantik di depannya. "Aku tak mungkin melanggar janjiku. Kencan kita di Ginza terbayar dengan kencan kita selama di Tottori, bukan?"

Taeyong kembali memeluk Jaehyun. Semakin banyak pelukan, semakin terasa eratannya. "Aku bersyukur karena Jaehyun sudah besar. Aku bisa memakluminya sekarang. Karena 10 tahun sudah berlalu, tapi kuanggap kau tumbuh Dewasa terlalu cepat. Jadi aku tidak akan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi."

Tangan mereka lagi-lagi bertautan dengan nyaman. Namun sentuhan itu dirasa ada yang aneh ketika Taeyong mendekap tangan kirinya

"Jarimu?!" Taeyong tak sengaja melihat ke tangan Jaehyun, yang jemarinya terpotong 2. Ia panik bukan kepalang.

"Aku melakukan **Yubitsume** *. Satu jemariku terpotong karena aku tak berhasil menculikmu. Kedua, karena aku memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari klan mereka." Jaehyun menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

"Astaga." Taeyong membekap mulutnya karena tak kuasa menahan kejutannya. Sesadis itukah perlakuan mereka?

"Aku telah mengabdi cukup lama. Mereka membiarkanku untuk mengundurkan diri seperti kontrak mereka bahwa jika aku bisa membunuh 1000 orang dalam daftar yang diharapkan , aku sudah bisa keluar. Aku melakukannya hanya dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun."

Taeyong terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Seorang mantan pembunuh yang telah menjagal 1000 orang lebih ?"

Taeyong pun dengan tidak resah , menyentuh pipi lelaki tercintanya itu. Ia justru tidak memperlihatkan rasa takut seperti yang dikira oleh Jaehyun. Ia dekap, kemudian ia tatap mata tegas yang dirindukannya. Ia meyakinkan Jaehyun dan pada dirinya sendiri, tiada pisau,darah, atau pedang yang bisa menghalangi keduanya lagi.

"Selama kau baik-baik saja, aku masih menerimamu." Taeyong kemudian mencium bibir Jaehyun itu dengan sayang sekaligus bernafsu. Lidah dan lidah memberontak paksa satu sama lain dalam ruang liat tersebut, seakan membayarkan kisah mereka yang begitu kosong selama 10 tahun mereka terpisah.

Kemudian dengan kuat, tubuh Taeyong sanggup digendong bridal oleh Jaehyun. Hingga lelaki rupawan itu terjengit kaget, karena tubuhnya terbawa. Kuat sekali Jaehyun sekarang, sudah bisa membopongnya.

"Umurku sudah 20 tahun, sudah legal. Sesuai janji, aku sudah boleh menyentuhmu, kan?"

Taeyong tertawa. Leher kekasihnya itu dipeluknya dengan gemas.

"Tapi jangan terlalu kasar. Aku ini tidak muda lagi." Kemudian bibirnya mendekat ke telinga Jaehyun, membisikkan desahan anggun nan menggoda. "Tapi aku masih sesemangat dahulu"

Jaehyun yang melonjak hormonnya, akhirnya membawa pergi Taeyong ke dalam rumah dengan sangat cekatan.

Bahkan kedua tas mereka belum sempat di bawa masuk ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

# **THE END** #

 **Engawa :** Sebuah beranda atau teras yang mengelilingi rumah

 **Do :** Salah satu Teknik Kendo, dimana Serangan Do ditujukan ke arah perut lawan.

 **Hakama :** pakaian luar tradisional Jepang yang dipakai untuk menutupi pinggang sampai mata kaki. Biasa digunakan untuk acara formal sekelas pernikahan, dan perayaan lainnya. Juga biasa digunakan oleh para pemain Kendo.

 **Yubitsume :** Ritual potong jari sebagai bentuk hukuman akibat melakukan kesalahan pada tugas yang diberikan di dalam dunia Yakuza.

 _Kisah ini terinspirasi dari Detective Conan. Omegaverse-manga, dll_.

 _Lolos peringkat 2 dalam event ff yaoi. Akan segera dibukukan!_

Cerita ini sesungguhnya tidak dikembangkan lebih lanjut dikarenakan langsung mengambil cerita originalnya saya yang tokohnya saya ganti jadi versi Jaeyong dikarenakan Jaeyong adalah karakter yang paling cocok dengan cerita ini ;)

Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan di dalam kisah ini. Saya melakukan yang terbaik untuk memberi asupan/?

Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Ditunggu cerita lainnya dengan tema yang lebih baik lagi :D

Cerita ini sudah selesai update di Wattpad, biasanya up2date disana ( Mir_ramen). Saya juga update Ori BL di acc lain saya ( Mir_ayam).

.

.

.

.

.

Need special chapter?


End file.
